HELLO NURSE!
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Bella Swan and Carlisle Cullen have been best friends since college and married after Medical school. With the long hours needed to put into their careers, their marriage became a little stale. In a new town for their residency, a hot muscle-bound tattoed nurse was going to revive their dead marriage. AH/AU Rated M for lots and lots of Lemony goodness!
1. AN

This is a plot bunny that popped into my head from a posting on Facebook in The No Rules Twilight Fanfiction Rec Group. I haven't decided yet if this will be a poly story. We'll just have to see where my naughty little plot bunnies lead. I've asked to borrow the pic so you all can see the yumminess that inspired this fic. I hope you will enjoy! PS: I wanted to get this in before somebody stole it lol! lol!


	2. Chapter 1

When Carlisle first walked into my biology class, I thought, this has to be the hottest guy on Dartmouth's campus. His silken blond hair fell carelessly over one eye. It looked so soft; I just wanted to slide my fingers through it as I pushed it back in place. Then he walked over to my lab table.

"May I join you?" he asked with a million-watt smile. His crystal blue eyes danced with anticipation that I'd say yes. I started to scramble to gather my things to make room for him before he changed his mind.

"By all means, yes," I said as coolly as I could, not to show that I was already drooling over the concept of having him as my lab partner. Once he took his seat and had his laptop in place and the rest of his things put away neatly, he extended his hand.

"Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen," he said with a slight British accent that for some ungodly reason heated up my cheeks. Me and my dreaded blush.

"Isabella Swan, but my friends call me Bella," I said as I shook his hand.

"Well, Bella. I sure hope I can be counted with those who can call you that." His million-watt smile was back.

Carlisle and I were inseparable after that day.

It turned out Carlisle was from a British family of old money. Instead of having a dorm on campus, he had an apartment in town. He would invite me over to study. I quickly learned even though he came from old money; he was by no means a stuffed shirt. He wanted to have a real college experience. He wanted to live on campus and experience life as any other college student.

I introduced him to my roommate Alice Brandon. Alice was a fashion major and tried to make my life a living hell. Our dorm room was a complete disaster with cloth swatches and clothes covering every inch of the place. I ended up spending most of my time at Carlisle's

When Carlisle and I walked into my room after class so that I could grab some clothes for the weekend at his place, we found Alice and her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock having sex on my bed, because hers was completely covered in clothes. I stormed out of the room so pissed I was crying. Carlisle gathered me in his arms and let me cry it out.

"Hey, hey, now. It'll be okay. Why don't you come live with me? I've got plenty of room. You'll have your own room and private bathroom. Since the place is already paid for, you can save money on dorm fees."

"Oh, Carlisle, I couldn't do that. I would insist on paying you something."

"Rubbish. Mums already paid for the next four years. That way you can finally get rid of that bloody beast of a vehicle you call a truck and buy yourself a decent car." He said with that smile that was now my personal sun.

"HEY! Don't talk about the beast that way. I love that truck," I told him.

"Okay, Okay," he surrendered. "But please Bella, come live with me. If you insist on paying, you can keep us supplied in beer, wine and pizza, and those fascinating noodle things. What are they called again?"

"You mean Top Ramen?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Yes, that's it. That has been the most delightful thing I've ever eaten." I just rolled my eyes.

"Okaaay, rich boy, it's a deal. Now let's see if it's safe to go back in and pack my things," I told him after giving him a tight hug. I knocked on the door this time before just barging in to be on the safe side. Alice opened the door and launched her little pixie body into my arms.

"Oh Bella, I'm so, so, sorry. Can you ever forgive me? Jasper and I got a little carried away. I promise it will never happen again." I didn't return the hug. Alice was clinging to me like a little rhesus monkey. Once I was able to pry Alice off me, I walked into the room to find Jasper was over at Alice's closet, only in his tight Levi's riding low on his hips with no shirt. He was trying to put the clothes away that were laying on Alice's bed. Alice just hung her head and went over to her bed. She was sorting clothes onto hangers and passing them to Jasper to hang up. Jasper looked as if he was too ashamed to face me. I felt sorry for him. I knew that Jasper was extremely shy.

"Hey guys, I think we both just need a little more space than what we have in this room. I'm gonna go live with Carlisle. This way you two will be free to do…" I proceeded to wave my hands in front of me in a circular counter motion. "…whatever it is you want to do." I noticed Jasper and Alice look at each other. Jasper then hung his head and turned around to face me.

"Miss Bella…" Jasper started in his classic southern drawl. "…will you please forgive me? It was a stupid mistake on my part. Please don't punish Alice for my stupidity," He was beet red as he said this with his eyes cast down to the floor. Now I was in a conundrum. While I was totally fed up with Alice in general, I didn't want Jasper to think I was putting the blame entirely on him. I finally turned to Carlisle, hoping he could help me out. I had to do a double take when I saw the way Carlisle was eyeing a shirtless Jasper as if he wanted to take a bite out of him. I realized then Carlisle was going to be of no help in this situation.

"Jasper, I promise this is not your fault. Why don't you go put a shirt on then we can sit down and talk about this like adults?" Jasper nodded his head and walked over to my bed were his Henley shirt laid on the floor. While he did that, I walked over to Carlisle and managed to pull him out of his Jasper induced stupor.

"Carlisle, are you gay?" I whispered in his ear. It was the first time I'd seen the man speechless. His mouth just repeatedly opened and closed like a guppy. He finally managed to pull his thoughts together.

"I think you'd have to have had sex with either gender to know if you're straight or gay?" he said in the form of a question.

"Carlisle! Are you telling me you've never… that you're a…"

"Bella, please! Not here." Carlisle stage-whispered. "Can we discuss this back at the flat?" I nodded and kissed him on his flush cheek. It was the first time I'd seen him blush.

After Jasper was adequately dressed, we sat down. Jasper on Alice's bed with Alice on his lap; I refused to sit on my bed since the sheets had not been changed, so I hopped up onto my desk, and Carlisle sat in the desk chair next to me. We worked out a plan that worked for everyone all around.

Jasper had a twin sister, Rosalie that was enrolled for the next semester. It seems she missed a few credits in high school so that she couldn't enroll this term. It was planned that she would room with Jasper but thought it might be good for her to share a room with Alice since they were both clothes horses. My dorm fees were already paid up for this term so Alice wouldn't fall short. I would still move in with Carlisle, and everyone would be happy.

We stayed and helped Alice and Jasper put away Alice's clothes and they help Carlisle and me pack my things. We packed everything into my behemoth pickup and hauled it over to Carlisle's. Carlisle told them they were welcomed to stop by anytime much to my chagrin. It was a Friday night, so we decided to make a night of it.

Carlisle ordered pizza's and I bought the beer. Even though Carlisle and I were both freshmen, we were both over 21. I found out Carlisle spent a couple of years in the Peace Corp before deciding to go to college. I, on the other hand, was enrolled to go to the University of Washington. Just before I graduated high school, my father, the Police Chief of Forks, Washington was killed in the line of duty. I decided to take a few years off to get my fathers affairs in order and to grieve. Deciding it was time to move on with my life, and now with enough money, I could go to my first choice of schools.

Carlisle and I left Alice and Jasper at his flat while we went out to get beer for them and tequila for us. We drove to the liquor store in an awkward silence. I decided to address the proverbial 'elephant in the room.'

"Sooo, you're still a virgin," I said as a statement. Carlisle let out a huff as if he'd been bracing himself for the question.

"Yes, I'm still a virgin. Yes, I'm attracted to both men and women. No, I've never had a real girlfriend or boyfriend. Look, ever since I hit puberty, I've been confused with my sexuality. I'd notice a cute girl, but then I get all confused when I see her hot boyfriend sitting next to her. Or I'll see this hot guy I'd like to get to know, but I'm too afraid he'll be insulted if I approach him and he'll punch my lights out or something." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Oh, Carlisle. I'm so sorry. That must be tough. But trust me, I understand. I've always been super shy too. It also doesn't help that your dad is the Chief of Police of a small town and everyone knows you're the Chief's daughter. If a boy wanted to ask me out, they were too afraid to knock on the Chief's door to ask his daughter out."

"So are you still a…" Carlisle asked sheepishly.

"Well, yes…no…Ugggh…it's complicated. Have I ever had sex before with another person? No. Is my hymen still intact? No. But that's only because my mom is super liberal and super flighty. She bought me my first vibrator and told me how to use it. I m mean it's different for girls. But you, you're this super-hot guy. I can't imagine why any girl, or guy for that matter, isn't falling all over themselves to get with you." I then saw Carlisle stiffen in the driver's seat.

"Y—you—you think I'm hot?" Carlisle asked as if surprised.

"Oh my, God, Carlisle. Why do you think I blushed so hard when you asked to sit with me? When you first walked into the lab, I thought you had to be the hottest guy on campus. Then, I couldn't believe you came over to me." I furrowed my brow.

"What made you come over to me?" I said as I lowered my eyes to my hands twisting in my lap, not sure if I was ready to hear the answer. It was silent for what seemed like forever. I finally peaked a look at Carlisle through my lashes while I bit my bottom lip. A habit I'd picked up whenever I'm nervous. Carlisle was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"That, right there. You don't know how adorably sexy you look when you do that. When I first walked in, I scanned the class, and I saw the cutest girl, but she looked just as shy as I was. But then you looked up and saw me, you started biting your bottom lip, and I thought that was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen."

"Then why haven't you said anything until now, you big goof?" I giggled as I hit him playfully on his shoulder.

"Why haven't you said anything until now?" Carlisle asked as he chuckled along with me.

"I was afraid you didn't see me the same way. And after I got to know you, you were such a good friend; I didn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh silly, Bella. You are my best friend. I promise you, we will always be friends, and nothing will ever come between our friendship," Carlisle said as he reached for my hand and squeezed it. He then brought my hand to his lips and kissed it. He then went back to the Cheshire cat grin.

"So, you think I'm hot, huh?" I hit him again playfully on the shoulder.

Once we were back at the house, we ate pizza and drank beer. We learned more about Jasper and his sister growing up in Texas. We listened to music and danced around the flat like idiots. Alice came up with the brilliant idea that we should play 'Never have I ever.'

"I don't think I know this game," Carlisle said shyly. I started biting my bottom lip, and my cheeks began to flush.

"You either? OH. MY. GOD you two are such geeks, no wonder you two are best friends," Alice said with a fit of giggles. She then got up and went to the kitchen and brought back the bottle of tequila and four shot glasses.

"Okay, so you think up questions to find out about the other person. If you've never done it, then you take a shot. Okay so I'll start, and we'll go around in a circle," Alice said. Once she'd poured the shots, she stated the first question

 **Never have I ever gotten drunk**.

We all looked at each other and then burst out laughing.

"I know, pretty lame. But I wanted to start with something simple. Jasper, you're next," Alice said after we'd all stopped laughing.

 **Never have I ever driven drunk**

I was the only one to take the shot. Everyone looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm a cop's kid. That's a no way in hell have I ever." I told them. They all laughed. It was now Carlisle's turn. Carlisle seemed to be contemplating his question. Then he finally fielded his question

 **Never have I ever experimented to see my sexual orientation**

{crickets}

Everyone took a shot except for Jasper. Alice looked at Jasper with a furrowed brow. She quickly turned to look at me since I was up next. I was determined to stay as far away from the sexual questions as possible.

 **Never have I ever been in handcuffs**

I was the only one taking a shot again.

"Oh my god! Are you guys serious?" Everyone was doubled over laughing. "What were you arrested for Carlisle?

"It was a stupid high school prank. We got arrested for breaking and entering. We sneaked into our rival high school to steal the mascot's uniform." Carlisle told us. Jasper started laughing.

"Me too, only it was during a pep rally, and we stole the actual Mascot. The school's bulldog." Jasper said still laughing.

"And what about you Ali?" Jasper asked

"Oh, nothing as glamorous as you guys. I got into a fight with one of the mean girls in high school, and because her dad was a big shot in town, he pressed charges." Jasper pulled Alice in for a hug.

"Look at you my little scrappy doo!" he said before kissing her on the temple.

"Okay, my turn," Alice said as she poured me another shot since I was the only one that took a drink.

 **Never have I ever kissed my best friend.**

Carlisle's and my head snapped up toward each other at the same time. Before we took our shots, we leaned towards each other. Slowly our lips finally met. I'm sure we both meant it as just a chaste kiss, but one our lips locked, I know I never wanted to let go. Apparently, Carlisle felt the same way, because I felt his tongue stroke my bottom lip asking for permission to enter. I opened my mouth slightly and felt his soft tongue slowly dart into my mouth. Then he did it again. This time, he caressed my tongue with his. We were bought out of our kissing haze by Jasper and Alice catcalling.

"Bella and Carlisle sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," Jasper and Alice started to a sing-song.

"Oh my, God, you two. What are you five?" I said exasperatingly

"Six, actually," Alice said with a giggle. I threw one of the pillows from the couch at her.

"Hey, at least we got out of that shot," Carlisle said. He then turned to me and gave me a wink and then a sexy smirk.

We kept going around with questions:

 **Never have I ever kissed someone without knowing him/her.**

 **Never have I ever screwed up at school.**

 **Never have I ever been with the former love of my best friend.**

 **Never have I ever been topless on the beach.**

 **Never have I ever had a friend with benefits.**

 **Never have I ever Fought in the street.**

By the time we were done, we all were pretty drunk. Carlisle wouldn't let Alice and Jasper drive back to the campus drunk. He told them they could take his room.

"And where are you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I'll sleep out here on the couch. It's where I sleep most nights anyway. It's very comfortable." He replied.

"Rubbish," I said using my best fake British accent. "You can sleep with me tonight," I told him.

"Bella? Are you sure? I mean, it's your first night here. I don't want this to be awkward for you."

"Carlisle, we're both adults. We've shared a kiss; I think we can share a bed." Carlisle went to his room and took a shower. Alice and Jasper cleaned up the kitchen while I straightened up the living room. I then went up and took my shower and dressed in my favorite sleep pants and a tank top. I was climbing into bed when Carlisle came into the room wearing only a pair of sleep pants. He was drying his damp hair with a towel. I watched the muscles flex in his arms and pecs, as he pushed the towel back and forth across his head. I laid my head back hard against the pillow and closed my eyes. _Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all._ I turned over away from him. I soon felt the bed dip as he climbed into bed.

"Thank you, Bella," Carlisle said. I quickly turned over to face him.

"For what?" I asked as I furrowed my brow. He was lying flat on his back looking up at the ceiling

"I had a great time tonight. Thank you for agreeing to live with me; for introducing me to your friends. I've never made friends easily because of who my parents are. This is why I wanted to come to the States and attend school." He then turned over and propped his head on his hand. "Thank you for being my best friend." I smiled at him.

"Good night, Bella," he said as he leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, before turning over to his side away from me.

"Good night, Carlisle," I said before turning over and going to sleep.

* * *

 **I know you pervs though they were going to take each other's v-card tonight. Ha! Ha! Ha! Not this time. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting the next chapters. I momentarily lost the document in word. It took me forever to figure out how to retrieve the document from One Drive online.**

 **Also, my plot bunnies decided to go in a different direction for this story. It's the same plot somewhat, only a slight change. So you may want to go back and read the summary again to see what changes are coming up.**

 **Lastly, once I started writing, I couldn't stop. By the time I finished, I had over 8,000 words so I had to figure out how to break it up. In your favor, you get two chapters in one day of over 4000 words. Hope you enjoy Please continue to read and review. Twi Nana. I hope the new summary pleases you. LOL!**

* * *

 **CARLISLE**

Bella really is my best friend. She is always there for me when I just need to vent. I'm there for her whenever she needs a shoulder to cry on. It also doesn't hurt that she's super-hot.

We decided since we both started Uni late, we wanted to fast track so we could receive our bachelor's degrees in two and a half years instead of the usual four. This meant we took six classes per semester and attended school during summer breaks. We literally cut ourselves off to anyone in the outside world that didn't involve classes or each other.

I had a clear goal in mind. I was going to medical school. My father was a doctor. I wasn't sure if I wanted to follow in his footsteps, which was why I joined the Peace Corp first. After seeing all the people who needed help in other countries, I was sure it was what I wanted to do. Even though my parents were from high society, they were always supportive of what I wanted to do with my life.

Bella wasn't as sure of what she wanted to be when she grew up. Bella was sure she wanted to do something with children, she just adored being around children and thought about becoming a teacher.

Bella was incredibly smart. While I struggled with most classes, Bella was at the top of the Deans list each term. She was sure to graduate Cum Laude. While I had the desire, had it not been for Bella, not only would I have not kept up with the fast-track, I most likely would have flunked out altogether. Especially when it came to science.

"You know, Bella, you really are a natural when it comes to this stuff. Have you ever given thought to becoming a doctor?" I asked one day while Bella was tutoring me micro-biology.

"I don't know Carlisle, I've always had an adverse reaction to blood. Even my own cuts, there something about the smell of blood, the salt and rust smell that just makes me nauseous."

"That's something easily overcome, Bella. The more time you are around it, that feeling will pass. Just think, you could be a pediatrician. Your love for children, mixed with your natural talent for science. I think you'd be a great pediatrician."

"Yeah?"

"Sure, why not. Just think we'd never have to be apart. We could apply for the same medical school and residency. Then someday I'd be known as the world-renowned trauma surgeon, and you the top pediatrician in the country…"

"Slow down there, rich-boy, and where am I supposed to get the money for the education to go to medical school. I mean, I'm only at Dartmouth because of my father's life insurance. It paid double because he was killed in the line of duty. I didn't have some college fund set up, or a trust fund."

"Bella, didn't you say your father was part Native American? What is that tribe called again you always talk about, the Quillets?" Bella giggled.

"The Quileute."

"Yes, well there are all sorts of scholarships you could apply for, I mean if it's something you really like to pursue. And, umm… well… I could loan you money…I mean…It would be better than taking out student loans… You could pay me back whenever, and of course, it would be interest-free…"

"Hold it! Hold up! Are you telling me you could afford to pay for not only your college tuition but mine as well? JESUS, Carlisle how fucking rich are you anyway?"

"That's not the point, Bella. While I think teaching is a very noble profession and I'm sure you'd be brilliant at whatever career you chose. You would be really wasting your amazing talent. I think, and I know my parents would agree, with your natural intelligence, it would be a great investment in your future."

"Do you really think I could do it? I mean, I really _have_ thought about it, I just didn't know where I'd get the money." Bella seemed to really put some thought into it.

"I'll tell you what. I will look into the scholarships and see what I can come up with, then, and only then will I accept your offer." I was about to do a happy dance.

"Hold on! Don't think I don't know what you're doing." She said squinting her eyes at me. "If you're rich enough to pay for two college tuitions, you've got enough money to pay me for the time I spend tutoring you. Instead of a loan, you will be hiring me as your personal tutor." I thought my cheeks would split at the smile that stretched over my face.

"Deal!" I jumped up from the floor near the coffee table where we presently had our book sprawled and launched myself at Bella, effectively tackling her to the floor for a gigantic hug. We were both laughing and giggling like school girls. Suddenly I felt the warmth of Bella's skin where her shirt rose to expose her torso. She was so warm and soft, I didn't want to let go. Then our eyes met. And Bella did that thing she does where she was biting the corner of her bottom lip. Then she cleared her throat.

"Well, I think it's time to take a break, are you hungry?" _Jesus was I ever, but not for food._

"Um, sure. It's kind of late to start cooking, should we order something, or would you like to go out? I asked my eyes trained on her lip wishing she was chewing on me that way.

"Um, Yeah, let's get out of here for a while. I have a feeling we won't get a chance to do this again anytime soon, especially now. It's the weekend. Monday, I'm going to finally declare a Major, and I've got a lot of catching up to do. Why don't we go down to that new Gastro-Pub you've been dying to try over on Lebanon?"

"Okay, that sounds great. I'll just go change quickly," I said as I got up. I went to my room and changed out of my sweatpants and into some Jeans. I also wanted to quickly rub out the hard-on having Bella in my arms had produced. I then pulled an oxford button down from the closet to wear over a tight blue t-shirt and grabbed my jacket.

"What's taking you so long in there?" Bella called out from the hall, just as I was grabbing my wallet. I took a deep breath and opened my bedroom door, to find Bella standing there. She looked amazing. My eyes traveled from her sexy high heeled ankle boots, up her incredibly long legs in the sexiest skinny Jeans with the slashes in the upper legs, where the skin of her creamy thighs showed ever so slightly. She was also wearing the sexiest blouse that showed off her ample breast. _Jesus this woman is going to be the death of me._

"Wow! You look…amazing. Maybe I should change," I stumbled over my words.

"Nonsense, you look great. Now come on, I'm starved," she said as she threw me my keys and we were out the door.

We quickly drove over to Salt Hill Pub. I found a parking space and parked the car. I promptly got out an went around to Bella's side and helped her out of the car. Once inside we found a table quickly and discovered tonight was Pub Karaoke Night.

"Oh, Carlisle, this place is amazing. Maybe next time we can plan a night out, and we can invite Alice and Jasper. I know for a fact that Alice's friend Tanya is dying to go out with you again." I just rolled my eyes. _What a way to throw cold water, Bella._

Alice had set me up with a friend of hers not long after Bella moved in. A bleach-bottled blonde with perky 'DD' fake tits. It was a date of disastrous proportions.

"Bella, I told you I'm sure she's a lovely girl, but she's not my type. And why is it you feel the need to set me up with someone. I'll tell you what. I'll go out with Tanya again, only if you let me set you up with Edward Masen from English Lit. You know he's dying to get to know you better." Bella's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Carlisle, you wouldn't dare! You know that little Doogie Houser is only seventeen years old. Where is he supposed to take me, Chuck-E-Cheese?" I couldn't stop laughing at the expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella," I continued to chuckle. "No, I didn't know that. How did you find that out?"

"Oh, he cornered me one night at the library. It was late, almost closing time. He sneaked up behind me and nearly scared the shit out of me. He works there, you know. He's a little creepy if you ask me. I've noticed him before always staring at me like he wants to eat me. Anyway, he told me it was almost closing time, but he'd give me a little more time if I waited until he closed up, then he could walk me to my car. I didn't realize how late it was, so I thought it would be nice if he did. As he finished up, he started telling me how nice it was to have someone to talk to, how he didn't really socialize, how he'd always been somewhat of a social misfit because of his age. I mean, I did kind of feel sorry for him. So I always made sure to say hi to him when I went to the library. But then he started creeping me out. He would be staring at me from between the bookshelves like some stalker." She shivered just thinking about it.

"Bella, you never told me that. Is that why we started sitting on the other side of the lecture room in English?"

"Yeah, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. I'm sure by next week, he'll work up the nerve to follow us to the other side. I just want to keep my distance."

"You should have told me. The next time you are going to be late at the library, I want you to call me. I'll meet you there and walk you out. But let's make a deal. You will stop trying to set me up with Tanya, and I won't set you up with little Eddie." I said jokingly. She gave me a little smirk.

"Deal! Now, what do we have to do to get a drink around here?" And as if on queue, the waitress finally comes over to our table.

"Hey Bella, Carlisle. What are you guys doing here?" the voice said as she plotted the menus down in front of us. It was none other than Tanya Denali. I gave Bella the _what the fuck_ look. Bella just shrugged her shoulders.

"Tanya, I didn't know you worked here. We just came in for dinner and a few drinks. How have you been?" I asked trying to be polite.

"I just started last week. I only work weekends. It's not like I have anything better to do. It's not like a certain Pre-med student is beating down my door to ask me out." Tanya said, giving my arm a squeeze. I looked over at Bella, and she was grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Actually, Tanya, we were just talking about you," Bella said. I gave her a soft kick under the table. She just jerked slightly, with that shit eating grin still plastered on her face.

"Oh, really? What about me?" Tanya asked.

"Well, I thought this was such a nice place, I thought maybe we'd plan a group thing and invite you, Alice and Jasper out next time." I breathed a sigh of relief at her not mentioning a date. I guess I did scare her a little with the Edward suggestion.

"Oh, well that would be nice," Tanya said giving me a suggestive smile.

"Yes, well, the trouble with that is since Bella has decided to join me as a Pre-med, these little breaks are going to be few and far between," I said giving Bella a glare. Tanya gave me a seductive pout.

"Well, good for you Bella, but too bad for me. Now, what can I get you guys?" We gave Tanya our drink orders and told her to give us a minute to look over the menu. As soon as Tanya left, Bella pulled her menu up to her face. I could see her shoulders jutting up and down as she was trying to stifle a chuckle. Finally having enough, I pulled the menu out of her hand. She finally laughed out loud.

"Did you know she worked here?" I asked Bella.

"I swear, Carlisle, I didn't. But you should have seen the look on your face when you realized it was her," she continued in a fit of laughter, with a few unladylike snorts mixed in. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head at her.

"Aww, C'mon, Carlisle. Let's just enjoy our last night of freedom for a while. As you said, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. So, let's just have a good time." She said soothingly. Tanya came back with our beers, the pubs own micro-brew for Bella and a Guinness for me.

"Do you guys know what you want to order?" Tanya asked as she sat our drinks down.

"What does the grilled Steak tips come with?" Bella asked.

"It has a crimini mushroom demi-glace. And comes with rosemary and garlic roasted fingerling potatoes," Tanya replied.

"Mmm, that sounds good. I'll have that, medium rare and the watermelon salad." _Oh, Jesus, she even orders sexy food._

"And what about you, Carlisle. Might I suggest the New Scotland Hot chicken sandwich? It's a crispy chicken breast with spicy oil, garlic aioli, pickles on a brioche bun, with hand cut fries." Tanya said suggestively, unbuttoning the top button of her blouse and fanning with her notepad, suggesting how hot her breast was. I just gave Bella a deadpanned look as she sat there straining to hold back a laugh.

"No, thanks, I'll just have the Gastro-burger, medium rare," I said flatly.

"Okay, well, I'll have that up for you in a flash." Tanya collected our menus and left the table. Bella finally let go of the laugh she'd been stifling.

"OH, MY GOD! Could she be any more blatant? She wants you, Carlisle."

"Yes, well that's the problem. She's a beautiful woman. She doesn't need to be so blatant about it. But the way she throws it in my face is just a turn-off. And besides, as I said. She's not my type."

"What is your type, Carlisle," Bella asked doing that thing she does with her lip and looking at me through her incredibly long lashes that fluttered like butterflies against her cheek.

"I like brunettes, with a nice smile and big soulful brown eyes that knows how to carry herself like a lady," I told her honestly.

"Oh," was all she said as she took a sip of her beer. She then turned her attention to the singer at the Karaoke stage. That gave me an idea.

"Will you excuse me, Bella. You know what they say if you go to the restroom, that makes the food come faster." I told her as I got up from the table.

Taking an expression from Jasper, I was nervous as a whore in church on Sunday. I walked towards the bathroom but stopped at the table with the guy facilitating Karaoke. I asked if he had a particular song which he told me he did and asked if I wanted to sign up. I said I wasn't sure, but I would take the slip with me and send it over when I got my nerves together.

"Where is she?" he asked. I pointed over to where Bella was sitting. A smile spread across his face.

"Nice choice," he replied. "Well let me know. We'll be here for another couple of hours before the live band shows up. Good Luck," he told me. I continued on to the bathroom and threw some cold water on my face. I dried my face and hands before returning to the table. Sure enough, our food was waiting. Bella waited for me to return before she started eating.

"Oh, Dear. You didn't have to wait for me. You should have started," I told her.

"It's okay. I ordered us another couple of beers," she told me. She then tucked into her meal. I watched as she cut a piece of her steak and speared a mushroom before smearing it around the demi-glace. I licked my lips as the fork slid over her lips and into her mouth. My dick got hard again as I watched her pink tongue dart out of her mouth at the small drip of demi-glace that she licked from her lips. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the taste exploded in her mouth

"Mmmmm," I nearly came as the sound escaped her lips.

"Is there something wrong with your burger?" My cheeks flushed as I'd been caught having a sexual fantasy as Bella ate her meal.

"Umm no," I said as I picked up my fresh beer and nearly chugged it down. "It really looks like you are enjoying your steak," I was finally able to get out.

"Oh my God, Carlisle. You have to try this." She then proceeded to repeat the process, this time spearing a piece of the fingerling potato, before smearing it in the sauce and feeding it to me across the table. It was probably the most exquisite thing I've ever tasted.

"You know, I don't really like eating out. But I like to try the food at a restaurant and then try to duplicate the recipe at home. I hope you don't mind being my guinea pig. My dad and ex were always willing to try my experiments. Then Bella's mood went to sadness. I'm not sure if it was about her dad, or that no-good cheating ex-boyfriend of hers, Jake.

She told me once how she walked in on him in bed with her supposedly best friend, Leah. They both lived on the reservation. Bella had been humiliated since the entire reservations knew Leah and Jake were a thing, and that Jake was seeing the half-breed that lived in town on the side. She never understood why he kept up the pretenses, especially since he was always trying to pressure her into sex, which she never gave him.

Jacob Black had been her friend since they were kids. Bella's dad and Jacob's dad were always buddies. Later, after Jake and Bella broke up, her dad told her that it was a tradition down on the res, that the native boys always tried to get with a white girl in town. It was how his dad met his mother, and how he met her mother. She said her dad hoped that things would work out the way they did for his mom and dad, and for him and her mom. That her dad really loved her mom. It was her mom that became disillusioned with the relationship and took off with Bella when she was only two. It was one of the reasons she really hadn't been interested in a relationship with me. Her heart wasn't ready. What she really needed was a friend. I wanted to give her that, but I was ready for more. I was tired of playing the hand to gland combat, while I listened to Bella get herself off with her vibrator. Though, I would never tell her I could hear her from my bedroom.

"Hey, hey, there." I got up from my seat and went to her side and slid my arm around her. "We're not going to be sad tonight. I will eat anything you want to cook. If it tastes half as good as that, you are a cooking genius. You know I already told you I think you should have gone to the culinary academy, anyway." I said with a chuckle.

"Yea, but then you wouldn't have met me, and then you would have been stuck eating cold pizza and those dreaded top ramen," she said with a dry chuckle.

"Hey, I still think those are really good. But I'm so happy you saved me from a life of sucky food," I finally outright laughed.

"Hey, why don't we get a couple of shots of tequila and a couple of more beers," I told her as I pulled my plate over and took a bite of my burger which was also quite good. But by now, I'd really lost my appetite for food. I now had a solid plan in mind. I was going to make Bella forget all about Jake, and I would make her mine tonight.

Tanya came to the table. She seemed shaken at our new seating arrangement. "Is everything okay, Can I get you two anything?" She asked seemingly deflated.

"Yes, everything is great. The food is fantastic. Can we get a couple of shots of Patrón and two more beers, please?" I asked.

"Sure, coming right up," Tanya said and quickly left the table. I took a glance over at the karaoke facilitator, and he gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

"I need to be excused again. These beers are going straight through me," I told Bella.

Okay, well hurry back," she replied with a giggle. This time I really did have to pee. So I quickly used the facilities, before stopping at the karaoke set up.

"Let me get a couple of drinks down for some liquid courage before you call me," I told him. He gave me a wink, and I went back to the table.

When I got back, Bella was eyeing me inquisitively.

"What are you up too, Carlisle. I saw you up at the karaoke table. You didn't sign us up, did you? You know I don't like to be the center of attention," she said with a slight scowl.

"Of course, not, Bella. I would never do that to you," I told her honestly. I knew that was something Bella would never do. But I remember the far-away look on her face when we played never have I ever. One of the questions was if you've ever been serenaded, and Bella actually took two shots on that. She said it had always been a fantasy that someone would love her enough to serenade her.

Tanya came back quickly with our drinks. I told her to box up the rest of our meal in doggie bags and ordered another round. Bella excused herself to the ladies room. I looked over to the karaoke guy and gave him a thumb up. When Bella returned, it was time for a new singer. Tanya had already brought back our next round of drinks.

"We have a newcomer to the stage. Carlisle Cullen, get your ass up here to the stage you British wanker," Everyone in the pub laughed, including me. I quickly downed my next shot and headed up to the stage. I got a lot of applause and wolf whistles from the ladies as I made my way to the stage. I only had eyes for one girl tonight. Once up on stage, I looked up at Bella, and she had the brightest smile on her face. The intro music began to play.

 **It feels like we've been friends forever, yeah  
And we always see eye to eye  
The more time we spend together  
The more I wanna say what's on my mind**

 **Take it easy  
'Cause it ain't easy to say**

Before I sang the next line. I looked up at Bella. I knew I was now laying it all out there in the open. She was either going to accept me or reject me. I just hope I wasn't losing the best friend I ever had in the process.

 **I wanna be more than friends  
I wanna be more than friends  
I wanna tell everyone you're taken  
And take your hand until the end  
I wanna be more than friends**

There were applause, catcalls and wolf whistles coming from the audience. I didn't chance to look up at Bella again. I couldn't bear to look at her if I was going to finish this song. I wouldn't be able to finish, now that I'd laid my heart out there for everyone to witness if she rejected me. I kept my eyes trained on the words on the screen.

Once I finished, the crowd roared with applause. The lights came up as I stepped down from the stage right in front of Bella. She was standing there waiting with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, you big goof," was all she said before she launched herself into my arms, her lips planted on mine with a searing kiss. I momentarily stiffened, before I quickly recovered and deepened the kiss. The crowd roared in another round of catcalls and wolf whistles as we made our way back to the table.

"You ready to get out of here?" I asked once we were back at the table. She nodded, and I quickly paid our bill. I helped Bella on with her jacket before putting on my own. Once we'd gathered our leftovers, we made our way to the car. She reached over the console and held my hand as I drove us home. She never said a word. I would chance my eyes off the road briefly to look at her, but I couldn't tell what she was thinking from the expression on her face. I didn't want to take a chance of ruining anything, so I remained quiet on the drive home.


	4. Chapter 3

**CARLISLE**

Once inside the house, I went to the kitchen and put our food away. When I closed the refrigerator, Bella was standing on the other side of the refrigerator door. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her. I didn't expect her to be standing there.

"Jesus, Bella. Now, who's being the creepy stalker," I said jokingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you. That was the nicest, sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me," she said as she walked closer to me. She began with a chaste kiss to my forehead, then my nose and then my lips. Her lips ghosted over mine as she looked into my eyes. She teased me with her kisses until I couldn't take it anymore. I finally placed my hands on either side of her head as my fingers entangled in her long beautiful hair.

"Oh Carlisle," she said before we were entangled in a deep passionate kiss. My hands came down onto her neck, then her shoulders, before I wrapped my arms around her pressing her body as close to me as we could get. I reached down and picked her up by her thighs, and she wrapped her legs around my hips. I pressed her into the refrigerator, as I began to kiss, suck and lick from her lips, across her jaw to her ear and down her neck.

"Shit, Carlisle. I need you," she panted into my neck as she was clawing at my shirt. I stopped kissing her and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Bella, Once we do this, there is no turning back," I told her.

"Yes, Carlisle. I'm sure. I knew from the moment Tanya Denali walked up to the table and practically threw herself at you. I laughed it off because I didn't want to look like the jealous loser best friend when in reality, I wanted to claw her eyes out. But then, when you shook aside your nervousness and bore your heart to me. I knew I was ready to give you my heart back. Now, I only have one question. Your place or mine?" My cheeks nearly split at the grin that was now spread across my face.

"Ours," I told her. "Our project for the weekend is to move you into our bedroom," I told her as I placed her back down on her feet, only to pick her up again in a fireman's carry over my shoulder. She giggled as we made our way out of the kitchen.

She kicked her legs and playfully slapped me on my back as I made our way to the bedroom.

"Put me down, you caveman," she giggled.

"Quiet, cavewoman," I said as I slapped her lightly on the ass.

"Yeah, I guess I could get used to this. The view is pretty nice from up here," she said as she admired my ass. I just chuckled as I threw her on my bed once I finally made it to the room. I quickly discarded my shirt and was toeing out of my shoes. Bella had unzipped her boots and thrown them on the side of the bed and was quickly doing the same thing with her blouse. By the time I had gotten out of my jeans, Bella was struggling to get the second skin, known as her tight skinny jeans off.

"Here, Beautiful, let me help you out of those. She lifted her hips, and I grabbed them by the waistband and peeled them down her long gorgeous legs. Once I'd gotten them off her, I grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her to the edge of the bed on the side where I was standing. Before I did anything else I was going to worship her the way she deserved.

I got down on my knees on the side of her bed, I started at one of her ankles. I kissed and licked my way up her leg. I lingered a little longer at the back of her knees and continued up her thigh, stopping just shy of where I really wanted to be. She bucked and hissed before I then started at the other ankle working my way up in the same fashion.

"Patience, Beautiful," was all I said. This time when I got to the apex of where her thigh met the rest of her body, I pressed my lips to her lower lips through the dampness of her silk panties. I got up from the floor and wrapped her long legs around my waist. I lifted her up with one arm wound around her back, as I climbed on the bed with her. I started with a passionate kiss as I unclasped her bra. My lips traveled down her neck to her shoulder, as I slid the bra strap down her arm. I did the same thing on the other side. Once the bra was free from her body, I flung it down to the floor with our other pile of clothing. I then gently laid her back on the bed and began kissing across her collarbone and down to her breasts. I gently massaged one with my hand while my mouth explored the other. Licking around her rosy areola before taking the hard pebbled nipple into my mouth.

"Fuck, Carlisle, that feels so good," she said as her hands made purchase in my hair. As she fingered through my hair, her nails lightly scraped my scalp, which made my boner twitch in my boxers.

She didn't even know what she did to me. This woman was walking sex on legs. My every moment, sleeping or waking, was spent fantasizing about this very moment. To finally have her in my bed, in my arms. She never knew it was why I was doing so poorly in classes. My every thought had been of Bella Swan. How one day, I was finally going to declare I was madly in love with her.

Once I'd kissed across and paid equal attention to both breasts, I made my way down her torso, nipping, kissing, and licking. I swirled my tongue in her belly button before I stopped. I hooked my thumbs into the band of her panties and brought them down her legs. They, however, would not join the pile on the floor. I hoped she didn't favor them because they were mine to keep. I placed them on top of my nightstand. I would slip them into the drawer when I would finally open the drawer and retrieve a condom from there later. However, I had other plans for the beautiful Bella Swan at this moment.

She wasn't totally clean shaven, which I was glad. Even though I'd never been with a woman, I'd watched porn, and seen girly magazines. I'd always like a little patch of hair, that let me know they were all woman. She had a nice little landing strip, which I proceeded to kiss down until I landed where I wanted to be.

I flattened out my tongue and licked up her slit, curving it at the top as I sought out her bundle of nerves.

"OH, GAWD!" Bella cried out, as her knees tried to clamp down on my head. I quickly spread her open with my hands, as I continued to feast on her. Like I said, I'd seen porn, just because I'd never driven the car, didn't mean I hadn't seen the simulator. I was going to bring her to the brink of madness first. It was my first time, so I wasn't sure how long I was going to last. I wanted to make sure she was thoroughly sated before my dick got anywhere near her.

I could feel her juices flowing out and onto my chin. I took another swipe to lick them up, and it was sweet like ambrosia. I then stuck my middle finger into her warmth, as I went back to feasting on her clit. She was everything I hoped she would be. I could only wish it was as good for her too.

"Yes, Carlisle, baby right there. I need more," she panted as she pushed back against my finger. I added another finger and was thrusting in and out of her, as her juices continued to pour out.

"Oh, God! Fuck Carlisle! So close!" she mewed as her walls began to clamp down around my fingers. I curved my fingers into a come-hither motion as she continued to writhe under my ministration.

"Oh yes, Fuck, I'm gonna…" She panted.

"That's it, baby, cum for me," I spoke softly into her mound. When she finally released, I rode out her orgasm, still thrusting into her. Once she came down, I crawled back up her now flushed body and plunged my tongue into her mouth. She drank herself from my tongue and licked all traces of herself from my lips and chin.

"Is that what I tasted like to you?" she asked me.

"What does it taste like to you?" I asked her.

"I don't know. It's sweet and salty at the same time. A little heady. But it tastes good," she said. I could only nod in agreement, as I had now brought my fingers to my mouth and was licking her goodness from my fingers.

"Can I taste you too?" she asked.

"Not this time, Beautiful. For my first time, I want to be inside you, not in your mouth," I said as I reached over to the drawer of my nightstand. I had just slipped the panties inside and was about to reach for a condom.

"Then if you want your first time inside me, you don't need a condom. I'm on the birth control shot, for my periods. Neither of us has ever been with anyone else, so we know we're safe. And I never miss my shot so I won't get pregnant," she told me. My dick literally wanted to do a happy dance. It was now straining in my boxers. She then quickly used her feet to shimmy my boxers down my legs. I kicked them the rest of the way off.

I laid between her legs, slightly on my side so I could position myself at her entrance. Bella propped herself on her elbows and was looking down so she could see me.

"What's the matter, are you shy? Move your arm so I can see you." I slightly furrowed my brow as I looked up at her.

"Baby, that's not my arm," I told her. All the color drained from Bella's face as she looked up at me.

"AND WHERE EXACTLY ARE YOU PLANNING TO PUT THAT THING?" Bella shouted as she started scrambling back towards the headboard. Of course, I'd seen other guys in the locker rooms where I worked out and in school during gym class. I knew I was a little more well endowed them a lot of men. I actually thought women like that. I had no idea it actually scared some women.

"Bella, baby calm down. I promise I'll take it as slow as you want and if you want to stop you just tell me and I will," _GOD PLEASE! I'm too close now!_

She reluctantly allowed me to continue. Again, I placed myself at her entrance. "Relax," I whispered into her ear as I slowly pushed the tip into her. I felt her tense as I tried to push more into her.

"Carlisle, wait!" she was starting to panic.

"It's okay, baby, it's okay. Do you want me to stop?" I asked her sincerely, though I was really hoping she didn't. But I would do anything she wanted. I wanted the girl. I'd wait however much longer it took. She took a couple of breaths, in through the nose and out through the mouth before she nodded her head for me to continue. It was incredibly slow, but we finally got into a rhythm, although my cock was only half way in her.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry, I can't it hurts," she finally said. I slowly pulled out of her. She tried to scramble to get out of bed.

"No, no baby, don't. Please, Bella, I love you. We'll figure out a way to make it work, I promise." I pleaded with her. She paused and looked at me over her shoulder.

"You—You—love me?" she asked

"Yes, Bella, I love you. I'm in love with you. I've loved you from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I was too scared to say anything. Then when you told me about Jake, I wanted to give you time. But please. Don't end this before we've given ourselves a chance. I know we can find a way to make this work."

"How, Carlisle? It's not like you can have a dick reduction." I wanted to chuckle at her choice of words. "What if I'm never able to please you? I know sex is not everything in a relationship, but at some point, you're going to need to cum too. We can't base our entire relationship on you just eating my pussy," she said with a straight face. How she did it, I don't know. I licked my lips tasting the reminisce of her again.

"Well," I said with a smirk.

"That's not funny, Carlisle." She hit me lightly on the shoulder.

"Just come back and lay in my arms, baby. For now, that's enough for me." I told her as I opened my arms. She looked down at my dick again, which was now turning purple from straining.

"Okay, if you will please get back in bed, I will take care of this," I told her. She reluctantly got in bed as I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped inside. As I rubbed one out for the second time tonight, I thought about how we were going to solve this. I knew my dad had a friend Allistair, back in England that was supposed to be some sort of sex therapist. Maybe I could give my father a call and get his number. Once I came out of the bathroom, Bella was no longer in bed. Though her clothes were still in a pile on the floor, the only thing missing was my shirt. I then heard Bella in the kitchen. So, I quickly got my phone from my jeans and went back into the bathroom. My dad answered the phone groggily. I knew it was early and he should be up and on his way to the office. It was 2:00 am here which meant it was 7:00 am there.

"Hello, son" my dad answered.

"Hello dad, sorry to wake you. Why are you still in bed? You aren't sick are you?" I whispered into the phone

"No, Carl, it's Saturday," he replied.

"Oh, that it is."

"IS there something wrong son, why are you whispering?"

"Umm, no. Not anything bad, per sé. But I was wondering if I could get that therapist friend of your's phone number.

"Allistair?" he questioned.

"Umm, yeah."

"Carl, do you finally have a girlfriend?" My father practically yelled over the phone. And then I heard my mother's voice. He'd awakened her.

"Is, that Carlisle? Carlisle, love, how are you? How's school? We hardly hear from you anymore. Is it true do you have a girlfriend? When do we get to meet her?" _JESUS CHRIST!_

"Mother, I've told you about Bella. But Mother, if you could please put Dad back on the phone. I promise I'll call you later and tell you all about her," I told her. This was all I needed right now.

"Okay, love. Here's your father. Oh, Ant. Now we must go to the States so we can meet Carlisle's Bella." I could hear my Father chuckling as she passed the phone back to him. I was now facepalming.

"Hold on, son while I go to my study to fetch the number." The line was quiet as I'm sure he was padding across the hall to his study.

"Okay, now that I'm away from your mother, tell me, son, what is this really about?" He asked.

"God, Dad. I'm a little embarrassed to say this," I told him.

"Having problems getting the wanker up?"

"DAD! GOD! NO!" I blew out a huge breath and ran my hand through my hair. "If you really must know, I'm actually too big for her," I whispered the last part. My dad let out a hearty belly laugh at that.

"Well, son. That is actually a blessed problem to have," he said still laughing like a maniac over the phone. _Jesus, can you please just kill me now?_

"You don't need to talk to Allistair about that, Carl. I see that you are my son after all. I was a little worried there for a while,"

"DAD!"

"I'm kidding, I'm just joking, of course. Your mother and I had the same problem in the beginning.

"Dad!" I warned him sternly. I did not wish to hear about how he and my mother got on. However, it was interesting to know he knew my dilemma. So I was all ears.

"You can't start out with a full out hard on. Start once you are semi-erect, once inside of her, you will only expand to accommodate her girth. Tell me, son, is she still a virgin?"

"Well no, but she's never been with another man. She's only used a vibrator," I then heard Bella come back into the room.

"Carlisle, who are you talking too?"

"Dad, she's back, I have to go," I whispered into the phone.

"CARLISLE?" Bella was now knocking on the door.

"Okay, Carl. Ring back and tell me how it all turns out,"

"I certainly will not! But thanks, Dad," I said before hanging up the phone. I opened the bathroom door to find Bella standing there looking sexy in only my shirt.

"That looks better on you than it does on me," I told her with a smirk.

"Who were you talking too on the phone?" She asked again. I noticed she brought a tray with the food from the pub.

"Well, baby. That was my dad. Which he and my Mum can't wait to meet you," I told her as I grabbed her around the waist and pressed her back to me as I walked us back to the bed where the tray of food was set up.

"You told them about us already? God, Carlisle. What if this doesn't work? Then what will you tell them? That I'm some flake that can't satisfy their son?"

"Oh, Beautiful. I could never let them think that about you," I said as I kissed her on the neck before we sat down and began eating the food she'd heated up.

"Actually, I was calling him to get the number to a sex therapist friend of his, but I think I have a solution to our problem." Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline.

"Oh, really?"

"Yep. Care to take another go at it?" I asked wagging my eyebrows at her. She quickly moved the tray of food off the bed and onto the nightstand on her side. She laid down on the bed and quickly pulled me on top of her.

"I'll take that as a yes," I chuckled

"Hell, yes. Do you know how sexy you look in just that towel," she said before she pushed her tongue into my mouth. As she kissed the hell out of me, I quickly unbuttoned the two buttons that were holding the shirt together on her and pushed it open. I then began to kiss down her jaw, neck, and collarbone until my lips made its way down to her breasts. As I swirled my tongue over her nipple and massaged the other with my hand, I felt myself becoming hard again. I brought my free hand down between her legs to see if she was ready for me. She was already wet again. So, I untucked the towel from around my waist and slung it on the floor.

While I was only semi-erect, I positioned myself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. Even semi-erect, her pussy was like a vice around my cock. I had to still myself before I lost my load too quickly.

"Oh, God, Carlisle. You feel so good. Please, I need you to move, baby," It was now my time to take the relaxing breaths before I could begin thrusting in her.

"Bella, baby you are so fucking tight and so wet for me. I don't know how long I'm going to be able to last," I told her honestly, as I began to slowly thrust in and out of her. I was determined to make it last as long as I could.

"Yes, baby that's it. Oh, God," she panted and writhe under me. I buried my face in her neck and closed my eyes as I continued to thrust faster into her. This was the best feeling in the entire world. I just wanted to live here forever

"FUCK, CARLISLE! I'm gonna…"

YEAH, BABY! Cum with me," I was glad I was able to bring her to completion again. At this point, my concern for her orgasm had totally left my mind. I had finally lost my v-card, and my dick was taking it home to the promised land with or without her. After three more thrust, we were both falling over the edge, calling each other's names. Stars started flashing behind my eyes, and I thought for sure I was going to faint. I collapsed onto my side, so as not to put all my weight on Bella, rolling her along with me. I was trembling.

"Hey, baby. You're trembling. Are you okay?" Bella said pressing her forehead to mine.

"Yes, I'm fine. It was just so intense. I didn't know it could ever be that good," I told her with a shaky breath. She then tucked her head under my chin and laid her head on my chest.

"I love you, too, Carlisle" she whispered into my chest as she drifted off to sleep. Once I was sure she was asleep, I slipped myself out of her and turned in her arms. I picked up my phone from the nightstand and pulled her panties out of the drawer and pulled them to my nose. I took another whiff of her glorious scent as I sent a text off to my dad.

 _To: A. Cullen_

 _From: C. Cullen_

 _Thanks again for your help. I can't wait for you two to meet Bella._

Before I could put the phone down and slip her panties back in the drawer for safe keeping, my phone chimed with an incoming message.

 _To: C. Cullen_

 _From: A. Cullen_

 _Your Mum and I are always here for you. Your Mum is already planning a trip for the summer. We love you son. Be good to Bella._

I smiled as I read the text.

 _To: A. Cullen_

 _From: C. Cullen_

 _I will, Dad, I promise._

I turned back over to lay on my back. Bella snuggled closer to me and laid her head on my chest. I reached over and hitched her leg so that it was laying on mine and kissed the top of her head before I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **I took a little from the scene in Girls Trip, with Jada Pinkett Smith was with the young guy and she told him to move his arm. I thought that was funny as spit! Then I saw an interview with Tiffany Haddish on YouTube, where she said she actually had that happen to her. The guy was so big he actually tilted and pushed her uterus out of alignment.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I just realized, I never gave the customary disclaimer**

 **DISCLAIMER: Twilight and its inclusive material are copyrighted to Stephenie Meyer. Original creations, including but not limited to plot and characters, are copyrighted to the respective authors of each story. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

Carlisle and I were now official. I was totally in love with him, and Carlisle felt the same about me. I couldn't wait to tell Alice and Rosalie.

Alice told me she already knew, that Tanya called her the minute we left the pub. Another reason to scratch that bitches eyes out. Alice insisted we have a girls night out just to dish. We decided to have a girls night in instead on Thursday. I didn't have class on Friday and Carlisle had a late class that night. He said he'd go by and pick up Jasper and his friend Garrett. They would hang out, drink a few beers and shoot some pool so we could have some girl time.

I picked up a few bottles of wine, got a few chick-flicks and stopped by the grocers and picked up a few things to make appetizers.

As soon as Alice came through the door, she was squealing like a banshee.

"OH MY GOD, BELLA! It's about time!" she squealed as she hugged me as soon as I opened the door.

"What is she talking about, Bella?" Rosalie asked curiously. I just rolled my eyes.

"Bella finally lost her v-card!' Alice squealed again.

"God, Alice can you get in here first and not announce that like you're eyewitness fucking news?"

They both came in and followed me into the kitchen, where I was finishing the spinach dip I made and taking the toasted french bread drizzled in olive oil out of the oven. They both sat down at the breakfast bar while I finished up.

"You've got to be shitting me, Bella. Your first time was with Carlisle?" Rosalie asked

"Well, yeah. I mean, unlike Alice, I didn't see the point of falling on the first dick I could. I wanted to make sure my first time was with the right person."

"And you're sure Carlisle's the right person?" Rose asked.

"Oh, God yes Rose. I mean, technically I wasn't a virgin. I broke my hymen years ago with my vibrator. But he is the first man…"

"So, how was it?" Alice asked boldly. I blushed at her question. I then pressed my lips together and shook my head.

"Oh, come on, Bella. SPILL!" Rose said excitedly. I placed both hands over my face, not believing I was about to tell them.

"Okay, well it started while we were studying. Well, me tutoring him in microbiology. He started telling me with my natural science ability; I should go into pre-med with him. He even offered to help me with tuition."

"Shit, I'd fuck him too if he was going to pay my tuition," Alice teased. I hit her on the shoulder.

"It wasn't like that. I told him I'd thought about it but wasn't sure if I could afford the tuition. I told him I'd look into scholarships and only then would I let him pay me to be his private tutor. He was so excited…"

"He was so excited his dick fell into your pussy?" Rosalie said with a giggle. Alice joined her laughing.

"OKAY! That's it, if you are just going to joke about it, I'm not telling you anything!" I told them, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Rose said using her fingers to mimic zipping her lips. I went to the fridge and got out a bottle of wine and three glasses from the cabinet. I poured all three of us a glass of wine. Then picked up the spinach dip and handed it to Rose and handed the bread to Alice. I picked up the bottle and grabbed my glass of wine, and we headed to the living room.

"Anyway. He got so excited he grabbed me for a hug, and we fell to the floor. I could feel his hardness through his sweatpants. So I decided we needed a break and suggested we go to that new pub where Tanya works."

"Which is where he sang to you he wanted to be more than friends," Alice chimed in. Roses eyes went wide

"He put his heart out there, for everyone to witness?" Rose asked. I nodded my head.

"AWWWW!" the both crooned.

"So once we got back to the house, we kissed and…" I trailed off.

"AND?" they said in unison

"And, he pleasured me with his fingers and tongue," I told them while I blushed beet red. I never had girlfriends like this before to discuss things like this, so this was totally embarrassing for me. They both had cheesy grins on their faces and bobbed their heads like bobbleheads in anticipation.

"And I couldn't do it?"

"WHAT?!" they screamed in unison.

"Why?" Rosalie asked with a furrowed brow. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands in frustration.

"He was too big," I finally said from behind my hands, so low I was hoping they didn't hear. They were silent for so long, I finally brought my hands down to look at them. They were both looking at me in confusion.

"Honey, that doesn't seem like a problem to me. Most women would call that a blessing." Rose said honestly

"Well, I guess they would, but God Rose, it hurt so bad, I had to make him stop."

"So, wait. God gave you all that beautiful man meat, and you gave it back? He got you off, then had to walk around with blue balls?" Alice asked, shaking her head not believing what she was hearing.

"Alice, what was I supposed to do? I would like to have kids someday. I didn't want him pushing my uterus out through my throat," I told them after taking a sip of my wine.

"So wait. So you didn't give up your v-card?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah. But only after he called his dad. I guess his dad told him what he needed to do."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute. He had to call his _daddy?_ God Bella, you'd think he was a virgin too." Alice said jokingly. I didn't say anything. I picked up a piece of bread and scooped it into the spinach dip and shoved it into my mouth, never meeting their eyes. It was then Rosalie gasped.

"BELLA, NO!" I closed my eyes and nodded yes.

"I guess its kind of sweet really," Alice said with a far off look.

"Well!" Rose urged.

"Well, what?" I asked in confusion.

"What was the solution?" she asked impatiently. Both girls perked up with anticipation.

"He had to…umm…put it in…before he was …umm…fully…you know…" If my blush could get any deeper, I'd spontaneously combust.

"Good to know in case I ever run into that problem," Rose said nodding her head. We all burst out laughing.

"So, how is it now? Alice asked.

"Oh God Alice. Its as if he's turned my world upside down," I told them.

"And your pussy inside out, apparently," Alice replied, and we all continued to laugh.

"But everything is working out fine now, right?" Rose asked.

"Are you kidding me? Now I can't get enough of him. He's ruined me for anyone else." I laughed.

"I thought you were walking a little funny," Alice laughed, and I threw a piece of bread at her.

"See, this is the cautionary tale. You don't wait to have sex with Mr. Right. You should have been testing the waters all along. After you've sampled enough of them, then you can truly appreciate when you find the right one. The first one you get, and you didn't even know what to do with it." Rosalie offers her words of wisdom. We continued to laugh.

By the end of the night, after watching Burlesque and Girls Trip, and finishing off three bottles of wine. We were pretty sloshed. Jasper and Garrett came in and gathered up the girls to take them home. But not before they left with their own drunken rendition of Dr. Long John's Blues by Kristen Bell from Burlesque

 ** _I got a dentist who's over seven feet tall.  
I have a dentist who's over seven feet tall.  
His name is Doctor Long John  
and he answers every call._**

 ** _He took out his trusty drill.  
Told me to open wide.  
He said he wouldn't hurt me,  
but he filled my whole inside.  
Long John, Long John, don't you ever go away. No.  
'Cause you thrill me when you drill me,  
and I don't need no Novocain today._**

They were still laughing and giggling when I finally closed the door.

"What in the world was that about?" Carlisle asked as he helped me clean up the living room

"Oh we were watching Burlesque, and they were just acting silly," I told him as I picked up the wine bottles.

"Burlesque? I don't think I've ever seen it. Sounds interesting. We'll have to watch it sometime." Carlisle said as we took the things to the kitchen. I loaded the glass and plates into the dishwasher. He wrapped his arms around my middle as I wiped down the counter. He pulled my hair to one side and buried his face in my neck.

"I've missed you all day," he said as he started to nibble and apply kisses to my neck.

"Really?" I whispered. "How much have you missed me?" I asked. He then rubbed his hardened cock on my ass.

"This much," he said as he ran his hand under my skirt and stroked my pussy through my panties. He then pulled them to one side and plunged two fingers into my core.

"Oh, God, that feels so good," I told him.

"You are already so wet for me," he said as I hear him unbuckling his belt, and his pants slide down his legs. He then pushes my dress up onto my back and pulls my panties down to my ankles. He helps me step out of them and spreads my legs open with his feet.

I feel as he teases my entrance with the tip of his cock before he slides himself into me. He pulls me back to him as I bend over the sink and begins to thrust in and out of my pussy.

"OH FUCK! Carlisle, SO FUCKING GOOD!" He then slaps my ass as he continues to pound into me.

"You know I love it when you talk dirty. Let me hear that dirty little mouth of yours," He says as he slaps my ass again.

"I love feeling that big fucking cock of yours pounding into my pussy, FUCK! It feels so good!"

"Do you now? Is Dr. Long John filling the cavity of that wet, tight little pussy of yours?"

"OH FUCKING YES! DRILL ME, DR. LONG JOHN! FILL ME UP!"

"OH GOD, BELLA, CUM WITH ME!" He reached around and started rubbing my clit. My walls began to clamp around his throbbing cock. Soon, we were calling each other's name as I felt his seed coat my walls and I came all over his cock. It was so intense my legs started to give out. If Carlisle hadn't been holding me, I'm sure I would have collapsed. We both were panting trying to catch our breaths. I then started giggling.

"I thought you never saw Burlesque. How did you know what they were talking about?" I asked him.

"That's not a new song, Bella. My Mum is a Bette Middler fan. It's from one of her earlier albums. What I can't believe is that you told your friends about me," He said with a chuckle. "So is this what happens at girls night? You all get drunk and talk about your guys?"

"I guess, I've never really had girlfriends before to have a girls night," I told him honestly. He pouted a little before kissing me passionately.

"Well, let me give you more to discuss for your next girls night," He said as he picked up his pants and my panties. He then placed my arms around his neck before lifting me up by my thighs. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to our bedroom.

The next six months were extremely stressful with classes. Me trying to catch up with my pre-med prereqs as well as my other classes.

I was extremely nervous about the impending visit of Carlisle's parents. Of course, I'd spoken with them on the phone, and I knew I already loved them. But what if they didn't like me? The week before they were to arrive, I'd worked myself to the bone, scrubbing and cleaning every inch of the flat. I'd shopped for everything we needed to make their visit comfortable.

"Bella, honey, you don't have to make such a fuss. I promise you my parents are going to love you," Carlisle said bringing me into his arms.

"I know you say that, babe. But what if they don't. What if they think I'm just too plain jane, not good enough for you?"

"My love, you are anything but plain jane. You are beautiful and intelligent, and I'm in love with you. If I'm happy, I assure you that's all that matters to them," Carlisle told me before kissing my forehead, nose, then chastely on the lips.

The next week, I stayed home while Carlisle went to pick up his parents from the airport. I flitted around the house, making sure everything was in place and making sure their room was perfect.

I heard the car as it pulled up. I could hear Carlisle and his father's voice laughing as the walked through the door.

"Bella, love, we're here," Carlisle. I took one last look in the mirror. Carefully tucking away any stray strands of hair. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before going out to the living room. I was literally shaking as I walked in. Carlisle was by mind side in an instant, stroking my face and kissing me on the forehead trying to calm my nerves.

"It's okay, baby. Calm down; they're just people. Remember, I love you, no matter what," He said. It calmed my nerves instantly.

"Mum, Dad, may I introduce to you, my Bella. Bella, these are my parents. Anthony and Elizabeth Cullen," Carlisle said as he placed his hand on the small of my back and propelled us forward. I held out my hand to both of them. I was totally caught off guard when Elizabeth launched forward, wrapping her arms around me and bright me into her chest for a hug. Anthony roared in full on belly laugh.

"Lizzy, darling, let the girl breathe. I haven't even had the chance to take a look at her. You're going to have her all crumpled before I get a chance to woo her away from my son," Anthony said still chuckling. Elizabeth let me go long enough to look over at her husband before flinging her arm and hitting him in his chest with a resounding slap, that Anthony pretended knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh, behave you," she gave him a smirk. It was then I felt I had enough air fill back in my lungs to speak.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I am so very pleased to meet you," I said as I stepped back out of Elizabeth's embrace.

"Oh, dear, what's with this Mr. and Mrs. Cullen shit. I'm Ant, and this is Lizzy. Carlisle, I'm very disappointed in. You said this girl was beautiful. Well, son your description didn't do Bella justice. She is absolutely stunning." My dreaded blush decided to make its appearance.

"Oh, Ant, now look what you've gone and done. You've embarrassed her," Lizzy scolded.

"Well, Mum. Unfortunately, that's not very hard to do. She has the most delightful blush, and it doesn't take much to produce it. Why don't the three of you get acquainted while I get your bags out of the car?

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Bella. I'll leave you ladies to get started while I help Carl with the bags. Lizzy seems to believe we're going to be here for an entire year, given how many bags she packed," he chuckled as he followed Carlisle out the door.

"Now, that the menfolk are gone, tell me Bella, has my Carlisle been treating you well?" Lizzy asked me.

"Of course, Mrs. Cullen. He is nothing but the perfect gentleman. I don't know how much he's told you, but we started as best friends first," I told her as we went to sit on the sofa.

"Enough of this bloody Mrs. Cullen rubbish. I'm just Lizzy. I know that's what he likes to think too. But, Bella, dear, that boy of mine has been in love with you from the first day he laid eyes on you. He called me after his first day of classes, I thought to tell me about school, and all he talked about was you. Tell me, Bella, do you love my son?

"Oh, Lizzy, I love Carlisle with everything I have in me. I can't imagine my life without him," I told her honestly. She brought one of my hands into both of hers and patted my hand.

"I know you do, dear. It's written all over your face. But you know, being a doctor's wife isn't easy. And with you both going into medicine, there's going to be hard roads ahead for you both," I visibly stiffened at her words.

"MOTHER! ELIZABETH!" Carlisle and Ant both exclaimed.

"What? I didn't tell her you were going to propose… OOOOH!" Lizzy said, immediately cupping her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, bloody hell!" was the last thing I heard from Carlisle before he was kneeling in front of me.

"Bella, my love. This was not the way I'd planned this at all. From the first day I laid eyes on you, I knew I was in love with you. I can't imagine not having you in my life. Please, darling. Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife? There were tears pooled in my eyes as I looked from Carlisle to Ant, to Lizzy as they all stood there with bright smiles. When I was able to bring my self out of the initial shock, I wrapped my arms around Carlisle's neck.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Emphatically, YES!" We were in a passionate kiss when I heard Ant clear his throat. Lizzy held a black velvet box in her hands.

"I assumed it's why you asked for this," Lizzy said as she handed the box to Carlisle. Carlisle opened the box and pulled out the most beautiful antique diamond ring I'd ever seen.

"It was my Gam's. She gave it to me before she died for when I found the right woman. I couldn't imagine this on anyone's finger but yours," Carlisle said as he slipped the ring on my finger.

"Carlisle, It's absolutely beautiful. I love it," I told him.

"Welcome to the family, my dear girl," Ant said as he and Lizzy came and gave us a group hug.

* * *

 **A/N After the wedding, there is going to be a time jump so we can get to the real star of this show. HELLO NURSE EMMY!**


	6. Chapter 5

**CARLISLE**

The next year and a half was a whirlwind. Between school and planning a wedding everything seemed to be non-stop.

While my father still had a thriving medical practice and needed to stay in London, my Mum traveled back and forth every three months to help us with the wedding planning.

Bella seemed to have no interest in planning the wedding. Mum would ask her opinion, and she would just brush it off as 'whatever you think is fine, Lizzy. Really.'

Bella had finally relented, and let my dad purchase her a decent car after her old beat up truck finally gave out. My Mum was taking her to pick it out, and I had a late class.

I hadn't expected Bella to be waiting for me, and I was walking out with the TA from my class. Esme Platt had been very helpful to me, so we had started a sort of friendship, or so I thought.

We were just standing and talking; me thanking her for all her help today. Suddenly out of the blue, she stopped and gave me a look I didn't recognize. She then threw her arms around my neck and kissed me. My eyes widened in shock, and I stiffened at the action. I suddenly dropped what I had in my hands and put my hands on her waist to push her away. I heard a gasp, and just as I pushed Esme away, I turned to see Bella. Her hands were cupped over her mouth, and the look in her eyes was pure horror.

"You don't know what you've just done. What on earth were you thinking? I'm engaged to be married," I said to her hurriedly as I gathered my things from the ground. I then turned to go to Bella. But by then, Bella had gotten into her new car that was parked next to mine and was peeling away from the parking lot.

"Bella! Bella!" I yelled out to her before climbing into my car. Esme had caught up to me by then. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I thought I saw an attraction between us. I thought you were just too shy to make the first move. Please, don't report me. It was all a terrible misunderstanding," she said as I was climbing into my car.

"I can't deal with you right now. I have to go after my fiancée before she does something we both will regret," I told her as I slammed the car door in her face. I then peeled out of the parking lot heading for home.

Once I arrived home, I saw Bella's new car parked haphazardly on the street. Half up on the curb. We had recently moved to a larger place. A townhome, since my parents were now frequent guest and we needed more room. My Mum met me at the door.

"Carlisle, what did you do to that girl," Mum scolded.

"Not now, Mum. I need to speak to Bella. This is all a big misunderstanding," I told my Mum as she stood there giving me that look that frankly had me a little scared.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk to you right now. And until you tell me what happened, I'm not letting you anywhere near Bella," Mum said shaking her finger in my face. I shivered a bit at her words. Not liking where this was going.

"Mum, are you serious?" I'm your son." I said in shock.

"I wouldn't give a rats ass if you were the Prime Minister of Great Britain. You've hurt that little girl and very deeply from what I can tell. I am not letting you anywhere near her until you tell me what happened," my mother growled at me. I just stood there looking at my mother's disapproving face. I could hear Bella sobbing from upstairs. I looked down at the all of five foot five inches of my mother, then back up the stairs. I knew I could take her if I had too, but my mother could be a terrifying woman when she needed to be. She was my mother, after all, my brain finally recognized, and my shoulders slumped, and I hung my head as I relented.

"Mum, I don't know what happened," I said as I sagged down on the sofa. My Mum sat next to me slightly turned to face me.

"I was walking out of the building with my TA. We were talking, and out of the blue, she just kissed me. I'd never given her any indication that I was attracted to her in that way. She just suddenly flung her arms around me and started kissing me," I told Mum honestly.

"Well did you kiss her back?" Mum asked.

"NO, Mum! I didn't honestly. I just stood there in shock at first. Then when I realized what was happening, I dropped what I was holding and tried to push her away. I promise you, Mum. That woman means nothing to me." Mum took a deep breath before blowing it out.

"Carlisle, my dear boy. You've never seen yourself clearly. You, my dear, are a handsome man. And I'm not just saying that because you're my son. Women are going to throw themselves at you left and right. Especially when you become a Doctor. Not just because of your good looks, but because of your status. I'm going to have to speak to Bella first. She's going to have to toughen up."

It was then that Bella finally emerged from the bedroom carrying an overnight bag. I rushed to stop her before she could get out of the door. I grabbed her by the arm, but she looked down at my hand in a way that told me if I didn't let her go I was going to pull back a nub. I just held up my hands in surrender.

"I'll be back for the rest of my things tomorrow. I'm staying with Rosalie and Alice for the night. I'll figure out where I go from there," She then placed her engagement ring in my hand.

"Bella, please, wait! You have to let me explain," I was begging.

"What is there to explain? I know what I saw." She told me defiantly.

"I know what you saw, Bella. But believe me, nothing is going on with Esme and me," I told her.

"Oh, so she has a name. I thought it was slut," she said folding her arms across her chest, looking up at the ceiling. If she weren't so mad at me, I would say it was the most adorable thing I'd ever seen.

"Bella, she's my TA. She'd been helping me out in class. I was just thanking her for all her help…" She cut me off.

"Oh, I could see that. You thanked her by shoving your tongue down her throat," she said as she stomped her little foot and got up in my face. I so wanted to be amused by her jealousy but now was not the time. I had to get back in her good graces, so to chuckle as she acted like a spoiled two years old wouldn't exactly be a good thing.

"Bella, darling, it wasn't like that at all. She kissed me. I promise you, I never saw her more than just my TA. I was trying to push her off of me when I heard and then saw you. The look on your face literally ripped my heart in two. Bella, I promise you. I am not your old boyfriend, Jacob. I would never cheat on you. You, pretty girl, are the love of my life. I placed this ring on your finger…" I then held up the ring so she could see it. I then picked up her hand and slid it back on her finger. I saw the tears as they began to fall down her cheek. I kissed each one. "…because there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with.

"Well, isn't that the sweetest thing I've ever heard," Mum said sarcastically. "Come along Bella. You and I need to have some girl time," Mum said as she got up from her perch on the couch. I actually forgot she was there. She then placed her arm around Bella's waist and pulled her along to the door.

"Bella needs some time to think about all that's transpired, and she can't do that with you clinging all over her. Find something to do with yourself, Carlisle. Bella and I will be back on Sunday afternoon," Mum said before grabbing her purse from the side table near the door and closing the door after she and Bella exited. I just stood there looking at the door. _WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

 **BELLA**

 _WHAT IN THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?_

"Lizzy? Where are we going? He just apologized. It was a misunderstanding. I need to go back and let him know I forgive him,"

"And you will. But not before you let him suffer a little. No Bella. You and I are going to have a little pampering, and we are going to have a little talk. Not girlfriends. Not Mother-in-law to Daughter-in-law, but Doctor's wife to potential Doctor's wife." Lizzy said with an evil little twinkle in her eye.

"First of all; you, my dear, are going to have to toughen up. Instead of running away like a wounded little animal, you should have walked up to that little bitch and slapped her across the face and staked your territory." I couldn't help but giggle at her words.

"You know I'm right, Bella. From what I've learned about you, you are a strong woman. You told me yourself you've been the caregiver for both your parents at an age where you should have been only having fun like other little girls your age.

"When Carlisle told me about what you'd been through, I didn't pity you for your circumstances, I admired you. You had a tough road given to you, and so far, you've navigated it with far more grace than I could ever dream of. So when Carlisle told me he wanted to help you with your tuition, I didn't hesitate to allow him the funds to do just that.

"Bella, being a Doctors wife is not easy. And as you can see, Carlisle gets his good looks from his father. Unfortunately, he gets his shyness from me," She told me.

"Lizzy, there are many things I could say about you, but shy would not be one of the words that come to mind first," I told her honestly. Lizzy just laughed

"Bella, I had to learn the toughness you already possess," she said as she patted my knee.

"My point is Carlisle has always been shy around girls. Don't get me wrong, I know he found boys attractive too. And I always tried to let him know that it didn't matter to me which way he turned. I still love him no matter what. I think it's because he's bisexual, he didn't really know how to approach a girl.

"So when he finally asked for my mother's rings, believe me, I was more than thrilled. Bella, being a Doctor's wife, I've learned to see the signs, probably even before Ant does. They start standing a little too close and staring a little too long, hoping he will catch their eye, too. You need to nip that shit in the bud from the get-go. Let them know, he's yours and you won't stand for it.

"And as far as forgiving Carlisle so quickly, you had the right idea, when you packed a bag to leave for the night. Don't just give him the chance to apologize and think everything is peaches and cream. Make him sweat it out a bit. Which is why you and I are going to spend the weekend in a grand hotel. We are going to sit by the pool and drink cocktails. We are going to shop and spend their money. And we are going to the spa and pamper ourselves, then on Sunday morning, you and I are going to have brunch with your girlfriends before we check out. Then, you can go home. He will be so worried that he's lost you, that he will be the best little puppy he can be. Let him have a little separation anxiety." I could only sit there listening to Lizzy with my mouth agape.

As soon as we pulled up to the hotel, I was out of the car and around to Lizzy's side so fast. I threw my arms around her and nearly knocked her over in an embrace.

"Thank you, Mummy," I didn't know where that came from, but it just seemed right.

"Oh Bella, my daughter," she said as she hugged me back.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to have you in my life. My mom was never really a mom to me as you know, so for you to give me those words of advice. I feel like you are the mom I've always wanted."

"Bella, I will be for you exactly what you need me to be. And If you feel comfortable to call me Mummy, then you are the daughter I've always wanted. Now come, dear. Let's go spend our men's money," she said with a chuckle.

We did just that. She got us the most expensive suite they had available. We made cocktails from the minibar because she said I needed it to get a good night's sleep.

The next morning we ordered breakfast from room service before we went shopping. If I thought Alice could shop, that little pixie had nothing on Lizzy.

We came back and lounged near the indoor pool and sipped more cocktails, before going upstairs and getting dressed and going out to dinner at a fancy restaurant. Before leaving our suite, I called Rosalie and Alice and told them to meet us in the morning for brunch.

After having brunch with the girls, Lizzy and I packed the car and went home. When I opened the door to our townhome, every inch of surface was covered in bouquets of roses in every color. I turned to look at Lizzy and she had a big smile plastered on her face.

"He obviously called his father for advice," she whispered in my ear.

"I'm going to head out to a movie. You two need some time to yourselves," Lizzy said as she picked up her purse and keys and headed out the door again.

Once the door was closed, I furrowed my brow as I heard the little scratching on the door that leads from our small little backyard to the kitchen. I went to see what was going on when the door opened, and the cutest little miniature pinscher puppy came bounding in.

Carlisle and I were at an oyster bar one afternoon, and the Westminister Dog Show was on TV. When the Miniature Pincher came out, I told Carlisle I thought they were the cutest little things, and I've always wanted one, but we could never afford to have a pet.

"Oh my goodness, look at you, you little sweet thing you," I scooped down and pick up the little wiggling puppy.

"What's your name, huh?" I asked as Carlisle stood there with the biggest grin on his face.

"She doesn't have one. I thought you could name her," Just then the dog turned to Carlisle and gave him the sassiest little snarl that almost sounded like a purr, as Carlisle tried to stroke her head. I could do nothing but giggle.

"My goodness, aren't you a Sassy little thing," I said with a giggle.

"Yap, Yap," she said as she licked my face.

"Is that your name, Sassy?"

"Yap, Yap, Yap" she replied as she continued to apply kisses all over my face.

"Well, looks like Sassy it is then," Carlisle said as he tried to stroke her head again. She snarled at him again, but this time she tried to give him a little nip.

"NO!, NO!, Bad Sassy! No bite," I said as I tapped her on her little snout. She almost looked like she was pouting as she gave me a small whimper. I pulled her close to me and nuzzled her to my chest.

"Carlisle, not that I don't love and appreciate the gesture. But do we have time for a dog? I mean with classes and planning a wedding. A dog is a big responsibility. I kind of understand why my mom didn't want us to have a dog," I told him.

"Bella, whatever it takes to see that smile on your face, I'll do; if I have to hire a dog sitter, a dog walker and trainer. You deserve to have everything your heart desires." He wrapped his arms around me.

"Besides, now we have a little baby we have to take care of together. And Daddy missed Mummy very *kiss* very *kiss* * kiss* much while she was gone all weekend." Carlisle came in for another kiss, but Sassy put a stop to that by placing her little paw up to his mouth. We both laughed. I placed Sassy down on the floor and let him bring me into his arms.

"Bella, baby. I'm very, very sorry to have let that happen. I thought I was just friendly. I didn't realize she thought there was more to it than that. Will you ever forgive me?"

"I forgave you that night when you explained," I told him honestly.

"I know, but I was told I needed to beg your forgiveness again anyway. I'm learning here. This is my first relationship, and I want it to be the first, last and only," he told me. He brought me into a passionate kiss. Sassy was bouncing on her hind legs at my ankles. So now our neat little family had begun.

 **~~oOo~~**

All too soon, graduation was upon us. Carlisle, with my tutoring and help, did graduate with honors. I graduated Magna cum Laude. Lizzy and Ant were so proud of us both. My mom and her new husband, and to my surprise, my little baby sister, Chloe, was able to make it to the graduation ceremony.

"Wow, Renée, this is certainly a surprise," I said as I gave an eye to Phil.

"Look who's talking. Look at that rock on your finger. You didn't tell me you were engaged. Who's the lucky fellow," Renée asked. Speak of the devil, Carlisle, Ant, and Lizzy made their way over to where my mom, Phil, and Chloe were standing.

"Renée, Phil. I'd like to introduce you to my fiancé, Carlisle Cullen, and his parents Dr. Anthony Cullen and his wife, Elizabeth Cullen. Everyone, this is my mother, Renée Dwyer and her husband Phil Dwyer and apparently my new little sister Chloe," I cooed giving Chloe as smush of her little chubby cheeks. She giggled and drooled a little showing me her two little teeth at the bottom.

"Mrs. Dwyer, it's finally nice to meet you. I so wish you had told us you were coming. We would have met you at the airport at least," Carlisle said giving my mother a warm hug.

"Oooh, Bella, he'so charming, and British to boot. Nothing like those asshole, rez boys. Your father included," Renée said disdainfully.

"Mom, don't start. Charlie was a good man, and you know it," I said crossing my arms over my chest. I hated it when she made digs at Charlie. Especially now when he wasn't here to defend himself. I always had to remind her that she was the one who was unhappy in their marriage, not him.

"Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, it's so nice to meet you. I can certainly see where Carlisle gets his good looks from," Renée said batting her eyes at Ant. I could only roll my eyes and hoped she could behave herself.

"Please, It's Ant and Lizzy. Will you be attending the wedding next month?" Lizzy asked despite me waving my hand and shaking my head no from behind my mom. _DAMNIT!_

"Next month!? Isabella? Were you not going to even tell me you were getting married?"

"Well, Renée, it's not like we were actually on good terms the last time I talked to you, which was when you refused to attend Charlie's funeral. Look, can we not do this here? We were all going out for dinner. You are welcome to join us," I said trying to be cordial.

"No, it's fine. I thought I would surprise you since we were so close. We were in Boston, Phil had an interview as an assistant coach for the Boston Red Sox. We coordinated the interview so that we could come up and surprise you. But It seems you've moved on with your life and so have I. Congratulations and good luck in your life. COME ON PHIL!" my mom screeched and turned on her heels to leave.

"I'm sorry, Bella. But congratulations. Heres a little something for you. Hopefully, it will help you start your new life. I've missed you Bella, the short time we've had together. Good Luck, sweetie," Phil said as he kissed me on the cheek. I always liked Phil. He was a good man. Once he and my mom married, was the only time I felt she finally had someone that would stick by her and would take care of her. It was the only reason I thought I could let go and reconnect with my dad. Phil came along at a perfect time in my life; otherwise, I may have never really gotten to know Charlie before it was too late.

"Bella, darling. Are you alright?" Carlisle asked, concern written on his face

"Yes, baby. Everything is perfect like it should be," I said giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

 **~~oOo~~**

One month later, we were flying to London. We had already packed up our things and shipped them ahead to Nashville, TN. We'd been accepted into Medical school at Vanderbilt. We both wanted something a little different. While it still snows in Tennessee, the winters aren't quite as harsh as in New Hampshire. Besides, with my grades, MCAT's and me graduating Cum Laude, Vanderbilt offered me a partial scholarship. Carlisle said he'd follow me wherever I decided to go.

Surprisingly, the little gift Phil said he hoped would help with my new life, was a check for $10,000, which I used to put towards a down payment on a beautiful little house near campus.

To my dismay, Lizzy managed to smooth things over with Renée. She, Phil and Chloe were flying over as guests of Lizzy and Ant's for the wedding.

We'd flown over first-class, with Sassy in a dog carrier, and our friends, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and Garrett accompanying us. Alice was going to be my maid of honor and Rosalie, a bridesmaid. Jasper and Garrett were standing with Carlisle, Garrett being his best man, as they had been longtime friends. Garrett had quickly taken a liking to my friends and had a thing for Rosalie, though Rosalie always brushed him off.

Once we got settled into Carlisle's parent's house, which was a quite lovely estate, we were taken to the church where we were to be married to meet the Anglican priest.

"I didn't know you were so religious," I told Carlisle as we walked into the overly ornate church.

"Actually, Bella. This church was built by my great-great-grandfather, William Cullen. My father was the first to not enter the priesthood. I thought at one time I might but quickly put that aside. I knew I wanted to help people but wasn't sure if serving the church was my calling." Carlisle told me.

After meeting Bishop Marcus Volturi, we then set out to where the reception was to be held. It was a castle owned by a friend of Ant's by the name of Allistair.

"So this is the lovely Bella," Allistair said with a hearty laugh, in which Ant joined in. Carlisle just turned beet red. I didn't get the joke.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, my boy, Allistair said continuing to chuckle. At least the call wasn't because you couldn't get your wanker up!" It was now my turn to blush beet red. That was the call he made our first night together.

"OH, BLOODY, HELL DAD! Did you tell him anyway? Way to go Al! Bella, baby I'm so sorry. I had no idea he'd bring it up after all this time," Carlisle said while soothing circles on my back, as I buried my face in his shirt.

"Bella, love, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a sex therapist. At least he called for advice. And look where you two are now. Getting ready to share your lives together as husband and wife. Do you know how many men wouldn't care, and just give up and move on to someone else? This boy loves you and cared enough to make sure you could still be compatible, given your…situation in the beginning. It's truly a beautiful thing," Allistair reassured me.

"Now, I can take you to the ballroom where the event will be held," Allistair said.

"Um no, actually I'd like to be surprised. I'd like to see it as the guests will for the first time," I told them. In all honesty, I really didn't care about the details. I was only doing this for Carlisle and his family. I really didn't care about having a big ostentatious wedding. I didn't have a big family to invite. I didn't really concider the people on LaPush family anymore. I felt it was essential to Lizzy, Ant, and Carlisle. It's why I didn't give many details as to what I wanted. Whatever they wanted was perfectly fine. I honestly hadn't intended to invite my mom either. As far as I was concerned, I could have gone to a Justice of the Peace and gotten it over with.

Once we were back at Carlisle's family home, Carlisle pulled me out into their beautiful garden. "Bella, sweetheart? You don't seem as thrilled as I thought you would be. Mum noticed that you weren't happy with your mom being here and said every time she asked your opinion, you left the details to her. Do you want this?" I didn't know how to respond. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, nor did I want to discount all the work Mummy had put into this.

"Carlisle, I just want you to be happy. I'm happy if you're happy," I finally said.

"Oh, my beautiful, selfless girl. That's not what I asked you, sweetheart. I honestly want to know what you are feeling," he said as he cupped my face with both of his hands. I tried to look anywhere but in his eyes. I didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes when I told him. But he was having none of that.

"Look at me Bella and tell me the truth," he said his eyes flashing back from one of my eyes to the other.

"Carlisle, I really didn't want to hurt your mum's feelings. I know they've been looking forward to their only son's wedding and…" Carlisle cut me off.

"Isabella, stop!" He said it so forcefully it startled me. "What do you want?" he said barely above a whisper as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"I want you, Carlisle. However and whatever it takes to have you. Would I have chosen to have this big wedding? No. I didn't have a big family to invite, but I know you and your family have family and friends, so I went along with it. I could have just gone to the Justice of the Peace and been perfectly happy.

"My silly, *kiss* silly *kiss* *kiss * kiss* Girl. You should have told me." He then wrapped me in his arms and pressed me to his chest, burying his head in my neck. "I love you so much, Bella. Come on." Carlisle pulled me back into the house.

"Mum!" Carlisle called out for Lizzy.

"Yes, baby?" Lizzy questioned.

"The wedding's off!"

"WHAT?!" Lizzy and I both exclaimed with a gasp. Ant, Renée, and Phil then came to join us, followed by our friends. They were all looking at us confused.

"Call Bishop Volturi and see when he can be here at the house. Have someone call or email all of the guests. Let them know we are still having the reception at Allistairs on Saturday. Bella and I are getting married here, in this garden. Just us…" Carlisle said stroking my face with his thumb, as his fingers tangled in my hair; looking into my eyes as if I were the only thing that mattered to him. "…with just our immediate family and friends," Carlisle finished.

"Carlisle is that what you really want?" I asked him.

"I only want you, Isabella Swan. However and whatever it takes.

The next day, on an uncharacteristically balmy Thursday afternoon, I walked out into Ant and Lizzy's garden, lead by Sassy in her Princess dress on her leash, to marry Carlisle Cullen. Only our immediate family and friends looked on.

* * *

 **A/N: Sassy is my dog. My 10 y/o Miniature Pinscher. My best friend, who is an over the road truck driver and I really were having oysters at an oyster bar. Whenever she was in town, we went to have oysters at an oyster bar called Gators. We were eating at the bar and watching the Westminister dog show on TV. When the Min pin came out, Lynn said she wanted a Min Pin to ride in her truck with her. The Oyster shucker told us the lady that lived across the street from him bred Miniature Pinschers. He made a call and we left and went straight so Lynn could pick out her dog. The dogs were only a week old so Lynn had to leave her dog. When Spike was ready to be weaned from his mother, Lynn was still on the road. So I picked up Spike and took care of him, plus another puppy Phoenix for her sister until Lynn was back on this side of the country for three weeks.**

 **When Lynn got stuck in California, Her sister met me halfway from Florida and Atlanta to pick up the dogs. After I handed them over, I was in serious puppy withdrawal A week later, I was back at the breeder, picking a puppy from the next litter. Sassy was the only girl, and she seemed to put her brothers in their place like she was the second mom, which is how she got her name. Sassy is my lifesaver and my best friend.**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is kind of short, just to introduce Nurse McHottie. I gave you a fairly long chapter this morning, so bite me LOL**

* * *

Four years goes by in a flash, when you are constantly in classes, and doing an internship. Bella and I were both doctors now and starting our residency.

The first year was marital bliss. After we spent two weeks in Hawaii on our honeymoon, we moved into our beautiful little house a few blocks from the university. We had most classes together. We came home to our happy little dog, and our happy little life and everything was great.

By the second year, we were still happy. We didn't see each other as often as we would like, but when we did, we fucked like bunnies and spent as much time together as we could.

When year three came around, and we were doing our internship, we never seem to have the same rotation. We started planning times to be intimate. Even those times were few and far between. I still loved Bella with everything that I am. I just wanted the world to stop turning for a while so we could be what we were in the beginning.

By the time graduation came around, we were just two doctors living in the same house. We were still cordial. We spoke, occasionally we would share a meal together, but the spark just wasn't there. Sassy was the only thing that we seem to still share a bond over. Our bedroom was now only a place to sleep when we came home too tired to do anything else. Sassy would greet one of us at the door. Thank god she had a doggie door that leads into a fenced backyard, or the poor thing would get little to no exercise. She was a good dog and very protective of Bella. She would sit on the sofa between Bella and me, when we were reading over medical journals, switching her head between laying on one of our laps.

Just one month later, everything in our world turned on its axis and changed us forever.

We were now residents, and we were both starting our rotation in the Emergency Department. My shift started that morning at seven. Bella wasn't starting until the evening. At exactly 3:00 PM, the most gorgeous nurse walked into the ER, I've ever laid eyes on in my entire life.

The first thing I noticed was his arms. I mean, you couldn't help but notice the ripped guns that protruded from the sleeves of his scrubs. But what really caught my eye, was the sleeve of tattoos that littered both arms. As my eye roamed up his arms, they couldn't help but notice the pectorals that danced as he did…well hell just about anything. Then my eyes traced their way up to the most intriguing steel grey-blue eyes. It was then I found myself caught oogling this man because our eyes locked. He then did the last thing I ever expected. He winked at me! Then a smirk formed on his lips and the most amazing dimples formed on his boyish face. My mind could only think of one thing. _HELLO NURSE!_

I immediately turned and ran like my life depended on it. What in the hell was happening to me? Not since I'd met Bella, had I ever looked at another person, man or woman like that before. What the fuck was I going to do?

Was he attracted to me too? He winked at me. _The man bloody winked at me!_ Wait a minute. Maybe he was just trying not to make it awkward because he caught me staring at him with my tongue dragging the floor like a bloody cartoon character. Yes! That has to be it. There is no way possible a man that good looking was flirting with me. Or maybe he's just one of those nurses that flirt with everyone. _Calm down Carlisle, you're a bloody Doctor now for Christ's sake. And did you forget, jackass that you're a married man?_

Suddenly, the men's room door swung open, and I stopped pacing like an idiot, and stepped over to one of the stalls and pretended like I was finishing up. I flushed the urinal and went over to the sink. I looked in the mirror and who the hell was standing at a stall with one of those beefy arms pressed against the wall, but Mr. Nurse Universe himself. I just stood there like I was still washing my hands staring at that tight ass of his.

I was broken out of my trance when he flushed the urinal and came over to the sink to wash his hands. I grabbed a few paper towels and began to dry my hands when I could feel his eyes on me.

"You're one of the new residents right," He asked. All I could do is nod.

"Well, I'm Emmett. Emmett McCarty," He then reached over me to grab a paper towel. _Fuck me into next week, the man even smelled good._ Once he dried his hands, he reached his hand out for me to shake.

"Everyone just calls me Em or Nurse Em. And you are?"

"I'm married," I cringed as the words came out of my mouth. I could see the smirk he was trying not to form this time.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I said that. I'm Dr. Cullen, Carlisle Cullen," I said taking his offered hand.

"Cool, I mean. I wouldn't mind playing with the wife too," he said with the shrug of his giant shoulders and a wink as he coolly turned and left the bathroom. I could do nothing but stand there with my mouth hung open like a fish. _I'm going to hell!_

For the next four hours, I was literally in hell. I was counting down the minutes before Bella stepped into the Emergency Department.

"Soooo, Dr. C. Cullen, is Dr. I Swan-Cullen the wife? I heard there were a husband and wife team starting today and I noticed the names on the roster," Nurse Em said as he walked up behind me and bent down to whisper in my ear. Before I even got a chance to answer, I heard a voice so soft in front of me, If I didn't recognize it from anywhere, I would have missed it.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" I lift my eyes from the tablet I was using to read the chart of my last patient to see my wife. Em leaned into my ear again.

"I take it that's the wife?" Bella stood there with her big doe eyes honed in on me. But then she did something odd. When she did it, I could almost hear Parlament/Funkadelic's lyrics playing in my head. Her head dropped curiously to one side as she eyed Em. _Woof!_

 ** _Why must I be like that_**

 ** _Why must I chase the cat_**

 ** _Nothin' but the dog in me, Nothin' but the dog in me!_**

 **~~oOo~~**

 **BELLA**

Plain and simple, we've fallen into a rut. I still love my husband very much. I love our house, I love our dog. I just don't like the turn our lives have taken.

I know we're officially out of the honeymoon stage, but something is just missing, and I don't know what it is. Well, that's not really true. We're tired all the time, but that is the life of a doctor.

We just need something new, something exciting to bring us back to where we used to be when everything in our life was new and exciting.

When I think back over the last six and a half years, the one thing I would change is we didn't rush through undergrad so fast. I wished we'd just taken the time to live a little, have fun before we became so serious.

Maybe, if I hadn't been so quick to jump the gun when I saw that TA kiss Carlisle, I could have had a little fun with it. It just suddenly brought back memories of Jacob all over again.

I contemplate all of this as I walk Sassy for the last time before I turn her over to the dog sitter for the next day and a half. Today is our first thirty six hour rotation as residents in the Emergency Department.

I take Sassy back to the house, and we cuddle up in bed. "We really need to get you a dog bed Sassy, you sleeping between Daddy and me is really starting to put a dent in our love life." Sassy looks back at me like _Yeah, fat chance of that happening._

"How about we get you a boyfriend? Then maybe you'll give Wormy a break." When Carlisle brought her home from the breeders, she sent one of her favorite stuffed toys stating she would get used to her surroundings if she had something that smelled like her first home. It just so happened to be this stuffed caterpillar, that just so happened to be bigger than she is. Yet she refuses to go anywhere without the damn thing. (A/N true story) I continue to put the stuffing back in and sew up the little holes she puts in it, and wash it as often as she will let me.

Even though we got Sassy fixed after her first heat, she carries it all over the house and humps the shit out of it, before taking it in her teeth, shaking her head violently before tossing it aside. As if to say, _I'm done with you buddy, in your place until I need you again._ I swear, the dog gets more action than I do. Come to think of it, I wonder if I still have my vibrator packed away somewhere? Maybe I'll have to look into getting another one if things don't change soon. But anyway, I digress.

Sassy and I crawl into bed after I take a quick shower and we have a snack of apples and carrots for her, and an apple and sandwich for me.

When the alarm goes off at five, I get dressed, make sure I leave a note for the sitter about Sassy's snacks and Wormy, kiss my sweet girl and head out the door.

After I get to the hospital and change into my scrubs and lab coat, I saunter my way into the Emergency Department.

The first thing I see is my beautiful husband, looking so handsome, with is golden hair slightly out of place as if he's been tugging on it.

The next thing I see is the most magnificent piece of man meat standing behind him whispering something in his ear.

If I think Carlisle is a Greek god, then the man standing behind him must be Hercules in the flesh. The muscles on that man nearly bring me to my knees. I don't even realize I've said it until Carlisle's eyes meet mine.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus!" After Hercules whispers something else in Carlisle's ear, the wheels start turning in my head. My head falls to one side as the only thing that comes to mind is, _Something new and exciting._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the delay but with the holidays and FAGE season upon us, I've been busy. I promise to get you all updates at least once a week. I'm working on a few stories at a time, so please be patient. Now back to our sexy trio.**

* * *

 **BELLA**

 _Something new and exciting!_

It takes me a moment to bring myself out of the stupor I have created in my own mind. I stare at the two most gorgeous men I have ever laid eyes on in my life for about another thirty seconds. I then hear my husband clear his throat.

"How was your day, Dr. Swan- Cullen. If you wouldn't mind coming over to the nurse's station, I can introduce you two, get you caught up in the rotation, then I can take my break in the on-call room," Carlisle says to me. Then my horny ass mind goes into overdrive. _Oh yeah! I've watched enough Grey's Anatomy. I know what goes on in on-call rooms!_ I feel my eyebrow quirk, and my mouth turns up into a lopsided smirk. I then walk over to the nurse's station.

"My day was great, Dr. Cullen, but I think I can make my own introductions. Hello, I'm Dr. Swan-Cullen," Once I make it over to where my Adonis and Hercules are, I notice they are standing extremely close together. So I sandwich my way in between them. As I do, I whisper into my husband's ear. But with Hercules so close, I know he can hear me.

"You, two look incredibly nice together. Nice enough to eat as a matter of fact." That sends my poor husband into a fit of coughing, and he turns red as a tomato. _SHIT! I think he stopped breathing!_

"HEY! HEY! Breathe! I was joking!" I say as I turn my Carlisle to look at me. "Come on, deep breaths, in through the nose, out through the mouth," I say as I start breathing with him to get him to calm down. I'm about to turn to ask Hercules to get me a bottle of water when a big beefy arm reaches over my shoulder and shoves a bottle of water at us. I look back at the man the arm is attached to, and he winks at me and smiles with those huge dimples.

"Let's get him to the on-call room, Hercules says in his deep voice. _SHIT! REALLY? That's what got this whole thing started in the first place. My brain and mouth filter decided to go on vacation together at the mention of the on-call room._ I open the bottle of water and help Carlisle take a drink. Once he takes a drink of water, he starts to return to his normal color

"I'm fine; I promise," He finally says, taking the water from me and almost downing the entire bottle.

"Nurse Em, would you mind giving Dr. Swan-Cullen and I a moment." Before Hercules, who I now know is Nurse Em, can reply, Carlisle grabs my hand and practically drags me away from the nurse's station. I duck my head and quickly wiggle my fingers, waving to Nurse Em. Hercules/Nurse Em flashes those dimples at me again before returning my wave in a mimicking gesture.

Carlisle continues walking at a rapid pace, pulling me along with him. He has a look of determination on his face but doesn't utter a word. Once we reach the on-call room, he walks in, checks the bunk beds that are in the room before locking the door. Then in a move so sudden, it nearly knocks the wind out of me, he pushes me against the door, and his lips are on me so fast I don't even have time to think. His lab coat is off in a flash, and before I know it so is mine, along with the top to my scrubs. _YES! Finally! That's what I'm talking about._

I start at the ties to his scrub pants, at the same time toeing out of my shoes.

"We don't have time for that!" Carlisle says as he walks me over to the front of the bunk beds. He drops his scrubs and boxer briefs. He turns me with my back to him, then pulls mine and my panties down to my ankles in one go. He then bends me almost in half, so my face is almost touching the mattress of the bed in front of me. His fingers explore for a few seconds to make sure I'm ready for him before I feel him guide himself into my dripping pussy. Oh yeah, that's right. Did I mention, the sight of seeing those two gorgeous men in such proximity had me wishing I brought a change of underwear?

"Fuck!" I had to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming out as Carlisle entered me swiftly.

"So you felt it too. It's not just me. Just the sight of this man has my wife acting like a wanton woman, and me fucking the shit out of her like an animal," Carlisle says as I feel him spread me open with both hands on my ass.

"Fuck, yes! Carlisle if that's what it takes to get you to fuck me like this, I'll take it. FUCK! HARDER!" I then reach between my legs and begin rubbing my clit. Carlisle hands leave my ass and reach around, pushes my bra up and is pinching both my nipples. This angle brings him deeper into me. After about another five minutes, we are both falling over the edge.

We are panting like animals, Carlisle still balls deep in me, trying to calm our breathing when there is a knock on the door. Carlisle and I look at each other in horror, then start scrambling to get dressed. I try to walk over to the sink to grab some paper towels to clean up my sopping pussy; I forgot my pants are around my ankles, and I stumble to the floor with an 'oomph.' I then hear a deep chuckle from the other side of the door.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but we've got critical incoming. There was a school bus accident on the interstate — high school football team going home after practice. The bus collided with a semi. They are asking for the full trauma team. And that includes both of you. Neither of you picked up your pagers from the desk." Nurse Em's voice filters through the door.

 _"FUCK!"_ I mouth to Carlisle as he is washing his hands. I begin to adjust myself to make sure everything is back in place like it should be. I then pull a hair band out of my lab coat pocket and pull my hair into a messy bun. I look at Carlisle asking him a silent 'are you ready?' while reaching for the lock and door handle. He takes a deep breath and nods his head. I open the door to find Nurse Em there holding two sets of trauma gowns. He holds one open, and I walk into it with my arms outstretched. He immediately ties it up at the neck, but then I feel his hand graze my butt as he ties it at the bottom near my waist. I take a glance back at him as I head to the sink just outside the on-call room to wash my hands, and I see him wink with that dimpled smirk on his face. I then glance just behind him to see Carlisle standing just inside the on-call room, witnessing the entire exchange.

"Isn't your shift over, Nurse Emmett?" I hear Carlisle ask gruffly.

"Nope, I'm on for sixteen hours. I usually pick up extra hours. Can't get rid of me that easily," Nurse Emmett replies cheerfully. As I'm washing my hands, I see Emmett helping Carlisle with his gown and gloves. I grab a handful of the latex gloves out of the box above the sink and stuff them into my lab coat pocket, before putting on a pair.

"Come on, move both your cute asses, we're the last ones," Emmett says as he starts sprinting towards the ambulance bays. _OH, MY, GOD! This man is openly flirting with both of us!_

As we reach the ambulance bay, other teams of doctors and nurses are already wheeling patients into the trauma center, getting vitals and assessing patients. We are met by the cold stare of Dr. Caius Poppadopolis, or Dr. Pompus-ass, our attending.

"Well, it's about time you two made an appearance. Don't make me regret putting you two on the same rotation," he says with a sneer.

"Ease up, Dr. Pompi, I mean Poppi. This one just got here, and this one was in the on-call room. Give'em a break," Nurse Em said as he placed a hand on mine and then Carlisle's shoulder. He then gave each of us a wink.

Six patients later, five head lacerations, four broken arms, three leg fractures, two cracked ribs, and a collapsed lung, requiring a chest tube, I'm exhilarated, and Carlisle looks like he's ready to collapse. He's been on duty for sixteen hours, four of which he should have been napping in on-call. With all of our patients either discharged or admitted for observation, I tell him to take a nap.

As I'm heading to the doctor's lounge to get a cup of coffee, I see Nurse Emmett preparing to leave.

"Hey, short stuff, you and the hubby did good in there. Even with you doing a number on him in on-call," he whispers the last part in my ear as if he's telling me a secret. My mouth flew open with an inaudible gasp at his words. He throws his head back and lets out a belly laugh.

"H—H—How did you know?" I managed to stutter out. He only laughs again.

"C'mon. It was pretty obvious. Besides, when you opened the door, it reeked of sex. You know, you two are about the sexiest couple I've seen in a long time," he said with another wink. I then cleared my throat.

"You know, Nurse Emmett. I think this conversation is highly inappropriate for the workplace," I said putting on my best professional voice.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Well, how about I invite you two over to my place, and we can discuss it there. I order a pretty mean Thai takeout," he says giving me a big goofy dimpled grin.

"Thai take out? Is that the best you can do? We're in Tennessee for Christ's sake. I'm really looking forward to some down-home Tennessee barbeque," I told him with a smirk.

"That can definitely be arranged."

"Well, let me talk it over with Carlisle, and I'll let you know tomorrow," I told him.

"Oooh, no can do. I'm off for the next two days. Here…" he said as he invaded my personal space as I was leaned up against the wall outside of the lounge. He reached into my lab coat and pulled out my phone.

"Mmmm strawberries. I likey," he said as he wagged his eyebrows, as he started tapping on my iPhone. _Fuck, did he just sniff my hair?_

"Give me a call, and we can set something up, Dr. Strawberry Shortcake," He said as he bent down and was right in my face with those sexy dimples I just wanted to stick my tongue… He dropped my phone back into my coat pocket and laughed as he began to walk away. I realized I didn't want him to leave. I grabbed his arm as he turned.

"Wait! Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything, Dr. Shortcake." I giggled.

"First of all, knock off the nicknames. We're professionals here. Second…" I used my index finger to gesture him to come down to my level. His well over six-feet frame bent down so he was face to face with my short five foot five ass.

"What exactly did you do to my husband before I got here?"I asked him seriously, with my arms folded across my chest. I was answered by a snicker.

"Well now, that's for me to know and you to find out," he said as he started backing away. He was rubbing the palms of his hands together and his protruding pectorals were dancing for me as he left. He then winked and brought his thumb and pinky fingers up to his face and mouthed 'call me', before he trotted off to the elevators.

* * *

 **So, is Bella being a hypocrite? She's calling Em out on his shit about being unprofessional in the workplace, but egging him on all the same. And what the hell is Carlisle thinking? Banging his wife at the sight of another-man no less. How do you think this bbq is going to turn out? Please stay tuned. Continue to R &R**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone. Okay, some have said Emmett is coming off as a player. I say, don't hate the player, hate the game. LOL So, let's see what Nurse Emmy bear has to say**

* * *

 **EMMETT**

Everyone knows about the new rotation of residents that's starting tomorrow. As the head nurse in the ER, it's my job to make sure everything is ready for them. I know it's tough being the new kids on the block. I'm an Army brat, so moving around as much as I did growing up, I always try to make everyone feel welcomed.

As I set up their chart tablets and get them linked to the central chart system and set up their pagers, two doctors names stand out to me. Then I start thinking about the very interesting weekend that opened my mind up to so many new possibilities.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _I've known for a very long time I was attracted to both sexes. I never understood why relationships never worked out for me. I've been in relationships with men and women. Neither type of relationship ever seemed fulfilling. Don't get me wrong, I'm no cheater, but monogamy is just not for me. I crave variety._

 _Anyway, I met this guy at the gym, turns out he was a shrink. We became workout buddies, and soon good friends. He notices quickly I not only check out the girls but also the guys._

 _"You know Em, I'm trying to figure you out. Are you straight, gay, or bi?" I think about his question for a minute. Nobodies ever asked me that before._

 _"Yes?" but it comes out as a question, to which he just laughs._

 _"So are you still trying to figure it out, or…"_

 _"Yeah, I guess I am. I mean, I've always been attracted to both. I guess I'll know when I find that perfect match, either Mr. or Ms. Right. But I don't know if I will ever find that person. Being in a relationship with one or the other is just…I don't know. It never seems like enough, you know?" He seemed to give it some real thought._

 _"I want to introduce you to some friends of mine. I'm having a little get together at my place next weekend. I'd like for you to come. Nothing fancy. Just a few friends, food, beer, wine, a few games. I think you'd enjoy it."_

 _I took him up on his offer. He texts me his address later in the week. On Saturday night I drive up to his place. To show I have manners, I bring a case of beer and a couple of bottles of wine. I'm not much of a drinker myself, but I enjoy an occasional beer or glass of wine. I mean, I like to keep my body in tip-top shape, so alcohol is a waste of calories. I lay off the carbs and sugar and stick to lean meat and veggies. So I limit my alcohol intake to social gatherings only._

 _I ring the bell and Felix answers the door._

 _"Em, glad you could make it. I'd like to introduce you to my wife Heidi and her boyfriend Demetri." My mouth drops open, but I quickly clamp it shut. Heidi giggles a little._

 _"Honey, did you explain to him what kind of get together this is?"_

 _"No, I thought it would be better if he experienced it for himself," Felix says with a chuckle._

 _"Oh, Felix, how could you?" Heidi says as she backhands Felix in the gut. I hoped she didn't hurt herself. I've seen the man's abs. They are washboard perfect and hard as stone._

 _"Emmett, is it? I'm very pleased to meet you. I'm sorry for my husbands' lack of tact. But welcome. What my husband failed to mention is that this is our monthly poly meet-up," The beautiful blonde woman with the best set of knockers I've ever seen says to me. I can see why she and Felix are a couple. They compliment each other nicely. Then I take in the guy whom Felix just introduced as her boyfriend. He's a nice looking guy. Felix is probably 6'7", two inches taller than I am and a body of solid muscle. This guy Demetri looks to be about ten years Felix's junior. Stuffed shirt kind of guy. Good looking guy but seems out of place with these two. While I'm checking out the three of them, it finally clicks what Heidi said._

 _"A meet-up for what now?" I asked still a little confused. All three chuckle a little._

 _"This is our meet-up group for polyamorous relationships. Unfortunately, you will be the only single person here, since my mate failed to explain what you would be walking into." So I'm no dummy. I've gone to nursing school. I know all my suffixes and prefixes._

 _"So when you say poly, meaning multiple…"_

 _"Yes, everyone here has more than one partner in their relationship. Come, let me introduce you to some others in our group._

 _"This is Eleazar, and his partners Carmen, Irina, and Katie," Heidi introduces a tall, older gentleman that looks to be of Spanish descent with his olive skin tone, another beautiful woman that matches Eleazars complexion and another two beautiful leggy blondes that could be twins. At least sisters. I shake Eleazar's hand and kiss the hands of the three women._

 _"And last but not least, James, his husband Laurent and their wife, Victoria." James, who stands out, with his dark eyeliner and flamboyant style of clothing. A black man, with his hair styled in dreadlocks and a woman with the most vibrant red hair, smiled at me upon introductions."_

 _"These are the only ones that could make this meet-up. There are a few others that had other engagements this evening." Heidi informs me._

 _"Hi, everyone, I'm Emmett, and I think I've just stepped into the Twilight Zone." They all laugh. At least they get my sense of humor._

 _"So all of you are in a relationship with more than one partner?"_

 _After the question and answer portion of tonight's gathering, we hang out and have a few drinks, we have some food which mostly consists of bar type food, chicken wings, sliders, salads and chips, and dip; we play a few board and group games._

 _I learned that Eleazar and Carmen were an older married couple, though you wouldn't be able to tell by the looks of them; wanted to add a little spice back into their marriage and the four are in a fully committed relationship. A twisted little group, even for them. Since the two blonde girls are in fact twins._

 _Felix and Heidi were swingers and traded sexual partners until Heidi fell in love with Demetri. Felix and Heidi are still married and very much in love, but she has her date nights with her boyfriend. Felix and Demetri are friends, but there is no sexual relationship between the two men._

 _James and Victoria were married for about five years when James came out of the closet that he enjoyed the company of men. James and Victoria have three children together, and while they didn't want to break up their family, James eventually brought home his boyfriend Laurent, and they've been one big happy family ever since. They even had a civil ceremony recognizing Laurent as their husband. Laurent and Victoria are also trying to conceive a child of their own._

 _I was so enlightened by the partners and their relationships. After talking with them, I knew immediately this was what I wanted. Not just a casual fuck with two partners, I want this lifestyle._

 **END FLASHBACK**

My goal was not a simple task. I wanted to interject myself into an already established, loving relationship. A couple that was already stable and secure within themselves that would be open to love another.

So when I saw the badges of Dr. I. Swan-Cullen and Dr. C Cullen, as I got their lockers ready for their first day, I went home and Googled them. I knew immediately I want to get to know them on a personal level. I was intrigued by both of them. Lucky for me, I got to work with Dr. C. Cullen first. I could see if he was open to the possibility of a relationship with me or at the least, he found me attractive. So I made sure to be their nursing shadow, at least for our first meeting. If things went well, then we'd go from there. If it didn't, I could always assign another nurse, and it wouldn't have to be an uncomfortable working environment.

Imagine my surprise as I watched this sexy man, nearly explode in his pants at the sight of me. Okay, he was attracted to me, but he was scared of his feelings. I just needed to put him at ease. Luckily that was my specialty. I've always had this way about me; I come off as the gentle giant.

After some light banter and heavy flirting, I could see this going somewhere with Dr. Carlisle. He was extremely handsome. Shit, who am I kidding the man is gorgeous. Those striking blue eyes, blond hair, and lips made for kissing. I could just imagine those perfectly full pink lips wrapped around my cock. And his body was perfect. He was lean but muscular. Probably only has time to run. Doctors have long hours after all, so working out in a gym, primarily as a resident wasn't in the cards. Besides, I couldn't see myself with another guy with bulging muscles like mine. And that cute tight ass. I could bounce a quarter off that ass. Just perfect for gripping. Then, the icing on the cake.

Dr. I. Swan-Cullen.

What is there not to say about Isabella. She was smart. The woman graduated Magna Cum Laude. She was funny, playful, energetic, and she was cute as a button with a smokin' hot body. She was definitely wifey material.

This was it. I had a really good feeling about them. I threw it out there that I was interested in getting to know them, now I just had to wait for them to bite.

Lucky for me, my man Peter and his wife Charlotte owned the best barbeque joint in Nashville. When I told Dr. Swan-Cullen, I could invite them over for Thai takeout, I wasn't kidding. I can make a salad and steam some vegetables. I can even throw some steaks or chicken breast on the George Forman, but that is the extent of my ability in the kitchen. So when Isabella suggested a barbeque, I was in like Flynn.

As soon as I made it to my car, I was on the phone with Felix.

"Big E. What's up, buddy?" Felix answered.

"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Naw, man. Heidi and Demi are out on a date." I just chuckled. I had to wonder if that would work for us. Would we have separate date nights? _Jesus, I'm already thinking of us as an_ _ **US.**_

"Hey, do you think I can throw this month's meet-up at my place?"

"Uh, Sure. I mean, I'll have to check with Heidi, but why?" What's going on?

"I think I've met my couple."

"Emmett, congratulations, man. How'd you meet? It wasn't on some sleazy dating app, was it? Have you had your first date? How did it go?" I laughed again.

"Whoa, Whoa, slow down. You sound more excited than me. But…Yeah...Umm…well…see…that's the thing. We haven't had a date yet. And I just met them today at work."

"But they know you're interested in a poly relationship with them, yes?"

"I haven't outright discussed it with them, no. I was planning on it during the meet-up. Like you did with me."

"EM! NO! Absolutely not! I brought you to the meet-up to introduce you to the lifestyle. For you to make your own mind up if this was something that interests you. Do you have to work with these people? What happens if they are not comfortable with this? Do you know the damage it could do to your reputation? What if they think you are sexually harassing them? You could lose your job, Emmett." Wow, I hadn't thought about that.

"I've been flirting with them all day. I mean, yeah, Dr. Shortcake did make an innuendo that this wasn't professional, but she was flirting back just as hard. And her husband, Dr. Sex on legs nearly came in his pants when he saw me.

"Em!" Felix signed in frustration. "Okay, it's a good sign that they are attracted to you. That still doesn't mean they are into or comfortable in this lifestyle. Em, think of how difficult it's been for you as a single man trying to deal figuring out your own sexual orientation. You add a couple's dynamic into that. Why don't you just have them over for dinner or drinks first? Sit down with them and tell them what you are looking for and see if it's something they're interested in. Don't just throw them into the lion's den. What if they reject you? Do you really want that to be a public rejection?" Again, something I hadn't thought of.

"Well I did extend the invitation to Dr. Shortcake for dinner, and she said she would talk it over with Dr. Sexy Hubby." This time Felix was chuckling.

"Why do you keep calling her Dr. Shortcake?"

"Well she's about a foot shorter than me, and she smells deliciously like strawberries. So I called her Strawberry Shortcake. Dr. Shortcake for short," We were both laughing now.

"I swear you are such a big kid. So when were you planning this dinner?"

"I don't know. I'd have to check our schedules. They just started a thirty-six-hour rotation today, and I'm off for the next two days."

"Tell you what, if you want some moral support, let me know when and I can see if Heidi and Demi are available. We can at least be there for you, without overwhelming them with the entire group.

"Oh Wow, Felix, you guys would do that for me?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for. So what are you doing tonight?"

"I'm headed to the gym for about an hour, then headed home to bed. I just had three straight sixteen hour shifts. But you know me, gotta at least get an hour in at the gym."

"You are a freaking maniac. With two doctors and your work and workout schedule, I don't see how you guys will have time for a relationship."

"If they'll accept me, I'll make time. I only work so much cuz I've got nothing better to do."

"Okay, well let me know, and I'll speak with Heidi and Dem. Good luck dude."

"Thanks, Felix. I'm just pulling up at the gym now. Will I see ya here tomorrow?"

"You know it."

"Well see ya then, oh, and I'll show ya pictures of the walking sex on legs duo."

"How on earth…no, you know what I don't even want to know. Dude, you have committed so many ethics violations…Bye Dude."

"Later."

 **CARLISLE**

As I lay on the bottom bunk in the on-call room, I can't really sleep. I know I should try to get as much rest as I can, in case we get another rush, but my mind keeps drifting over my day and my reaction to Nurse Emmett.

I mean, he is a handsome man, physically. I even enjoy his always playful and cheery demeanor. What bothers me is the way he always seems to be flirting with Isabella and me. I know some people just have a flirty nature, and I would chalk it up to that if he'd been flirting with any of the other staff. But he seems to have targeted us. I think about this as I finally drift off to sleep.

It seems like I've just closed my eyes when I feel a warm body snuggle up behind me and spoon me. From her freesia, jasmine and strawberry scent, I know it's my Isabella.

"Are you on break already?" I ask as I turn over to face her. I bring her into my arms and kiss her on the forehead.

"Mmmm, yeah. It's pretty slow right now. It picked up a little but nothing we couldn't handle without you," she said as she snuggled closer to me and laid her had on my chest.

"Well, I'd better get back out there," I told her as I moved to climb over her.

"No, don't go yet. It's really slow right now, so Pompous ass said I could take my break early. I miss this. I miss you, Carlisle. Just hold me for a moment before you go." I lay back down and bring her back into my arms. She throws a leg over me as if holding me in place.

"Carlisle?"

"hmmm," I reply as I lay there, taking in her glorious scent.

"What do you think of Nurse Emmett?" I pull back to look at her, but she doesn't look up and meet my eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, he's invited us over for a barbeque. And it's not like we've made many friends here."

"Okay, so is this like a department thing? I mean did he invite other E.D. staff?"

"Mmmm, I don't think so. I think he just means us. You and me."

"Let me ask you this. What do you think of him?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what to make of him. I mean he's, always so cheerful and funny. But the damn flirting. I mean, is he like that with everybody? You got to work with him more than I did. So is he being for real, or is that just him."

"Isabella, why are we laying here in each other's arms, discussing this man. Are you interested in him?"

"Noooo! I mean not really. Carlisle, I love you. I've always been in love with you. But today is the first time we've made love in weeks. And it just so happens to be on a day that we meet somebody that we both seem to have an attraction to."

"I'm not…" I was cut off by Bella kissing me softly on the lips.

"You don't have to deny it. I saw you two when I first walked in. And I have to say when I saw the two of you together that made me wish I'd brought a change of underwear," she said with a shy smile.

"Look, I know we've hit a rough patch in our marriage. And maybe, just maybe this is a way to put some of that spark back. Make it exciting again. I mean even your jealousy was refreshing. I think we should at least accept his cookout invitation. Who knows, maybe we'll get something sticky besides the ribs," she says as she brings her knee up and glides over my semi-erect cock.

"Really! Now I've got to go back to work sporting a boner?"

"Welllll…" she says as she starts untying my scrubs. …"I could take care of that for you if you like." Just as her warm hand reaches inside my boxer briefs and grabs my cock, there's a knock at the door. I let out a groan.

"CULLEN! You in there?!" the stern voice of Dr. Pompus-ass grunts from the other side.

"Yes, Sir, Dr. P. I'm on my way." I kiss my wife quickly as I scramble out of bed, retying my scrubs an trying to will away my erection.

"We'll pick this up and the conversation later," I say as I try to adjust myself before heading out the door.


	10. Chapter 9

**EMMETT**

It's been two weeks since I've extended the invitation to the Cullens to have dinner with me. Dr. Carlisle called the next evening and accepted. I told him how excited I was for us to get together and that we'd have to coordinate our schedules to see when would be a good time.

These last two weeks have been the most torturous of my entire life. While I took Isabella's and Felix's advice and tried to maintain a level of professionalism while working with them both. The constant little touches from them, Isabella touching my arm here, Carlisle placing his hand on the small of my back while we go over orders and charts there. I've had to go to the men's room on quite a few occasions to rub one out, just to keep from dragging one or both of them into a storage room.

I remember showing the photos I was sneaking to take of one or the both of them to Felix.

"Holy fucking shit on a cracker! Who are these people, the Brad, and Angelina of the medical profession? How is that possible? They are not only gorgeous but smart too. You said she graduated Magna Cum Laude? And what's their interest in you, again?" Felix said as he continued to swipe back and forth through the pictures on my phone.

"Hey! I'm smart. You act like people have to be one or the other. I have you to know I maintained a 4.0 GPA in high school and managed to keep up that GPA while on a full-ride football scholarship to Vanderbilt," I told Felix, puffing out my chest.

"Really?" Felix asked skeptically.

"Yes, really. I was the third round draft pick for Jacksonville, and after a torn ACL during the first season, I decided to pursue a career in Physical Therapy and Sports Medicine. I ended up enrolling at the University of Florida, but after my mom got sick and eventually passed away, I got into nursing and fell in love with it. I needed to be able to take care of her, pay her bills and work to pay off my student loan. Lucky for me with the nursing shortage, VUMC was offering student loan payback as a signing bonus."

"Wow, I never knew any of that. There so many more layers to you than I realized. It just seems sometimes you don't think things through, I just assumed…"

"Yeah, you just assumed I'm an airhead. When in reality, I'm extremely focused. When I know what I want I go for it. Sometimes I'm so focused on what I want, I don't think about the right way to go after it."

"And somehow that makes total sense to me," Felix said with a chuckle.

So today, the three of us are getting off work, on time and at a decent hour, when the Cullens catch up to me as I'm walking to my car.

"So, we're still on for tomorrow right?" Dr. Bella asks.

"Of course we are, Shortcake, why wouldn't we be?" I ask as I place my arm around her shoulder, her husband still clinging around her waist while looking on as we walk to the parking lot. I like this a Bella Shortcake sandwich.

"Well, I guess what Bella means is you've seemed sort of distant this last couple of weeks, and we hoped we haven't done something to offend you," Dr. Carlisle offered, looking over his wife's head as he spoke. I stopped in mid-stride. I let go of Dr. Bella's shoulder and stood facing both of them.

"Would you two like to go somewhere and have a drink with me? I usually go to the gym after work, but this is kind of a special moment for me. I sort of wanted to talk to you guys about it tomorrow, but since you've brought it up, I think now is a good time."

"Um…well, sure. Our dog sitter was expecting us, but I can call Alec and see if he can stay an extra hour," Bella said after seeming to have a silent conversation with her husband.

"You guys have a dog? I love animals. What kind?"

"Oh, Sassy is a miniature pinscher and a complete attention whore. That was one of the other reasons we were trying to catch you before you left. Would it be alright if we bring her tomorrow? It's just that she's with the sitter so much, we hate to leave her when it's our first weekend home together." Bella said with a huge grin. I could tell she really loves her dog.

"Yes, by all means, bring her. I think she may get along with my American Staffordshire Terrier, Baby. And trust me, despite his size, he is a big baby. Don't be surprised if while little Sassy is sitting in your lap he will want his turn there as well. She's not afraid of big dogs is she?"

"Please, they don't call Min Pins the king of toy dogs for nothing. They don't know they aren't big dogs. Don't be surprised if she doesn't start bossing Baby around." Bella added.

"So, I'll tell you what, I'll let you get home to little Sassy, and we'll leave our talk until tomorrow when we have the entire family together. Um…I mean…you know our little fur babies. Um…Shit! Yeah. Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Say around two?" I said as I swiped my hand on the back of my neck.

"And by the way, I have a few other guests coming, as well, I'd like you two to meet and hopefully help me explain why I've been acting the way I have. And to ease your mind. You two definitely have done nothing to offend me. But all will be explained tomorrow.

"Um…let me get the hell out of here before I make a further fool of myself." I turned to start walking to my car when Bella did something I never expected. She walked up to me, placed her hands on my chest and placed a kiss on my cheek. Before turning back, putting her arms around Carlisle's neck. He put one hand on her waist and the other at the space just above her ass.

"Tomorrow then," he said to me looking over her shoulder with a broad smile spread across his face.

 **~~oOo~~**

The next morning I was up bright and early. I was at the gym for a couple of hours at 5 a.m. I then went home and gave my house a quick clean. Scrubbing the kitchen and bathrooms. Vacuuming the floors and couch for any stray dog hair. I then let Baby out of his kennel and took him for a walk.

Around one, I ran over to Pete's rib joint and picked up a massive tray of barbeque ribs, chicken, beef brisket and sausage. A little for everyone's taste. A tub of baked beans, potato salad, cole slaw and a couple of gallons of sweet tea. It ain't a southern barbeque without sweet tea.

I then stop by the liquor store and got a case of beer and a couple of bottles of both red and white wine. By the time I made it back to the house, Felix, Heidi, and Demi were waiting for me.

"Hey, guys. Sorry, I hope you haven't been waiting long?"

"Hey, Big E. No, we just pulled up as a matter of fact," Dem said as he gave me a fist bump. My first impression of Demi was so off. He's just kind of quiet until you really get to know him. He has a great sense of humor and quite funny. He's a lawyer so he can be somewhat reserved.

"Great, so if you guys could help me get this stuff out of the car, we can start setting up the food, I'll get the coolers and ice for the drinks.

Heidi brought her famous hummingbird cake, and of course, a fruit salad for Felix and me. She knows we consider our bodies temples. So the only sugar I'll have today will be red wine.

As I was coming out of my detached garage with the cooler, Carlisle and Bella were pulling up in a Cobalt blue Aston Martin Vanquish S Volante Ultimate GT. My mouth dropped to the ground. I literally dropped the bag of ice I was holding. This is a fucking quarter of a million dollar car. I tried to recover quickly, as Bella didn't look exactly happy as she got out of the car. She put her little black and tan min pin down on the ground she had in her arms and quickly attached her leash. She looked like she was totally embarrassed. I promptly dropped the cooler and went over to her.

"Bella, Darlin' is everything okay?" I asked as I brought her in my arms for a hug. Carlisle walked up soon after carrying a covered dish and a bottle of wine.

"Bella, honey, I said, I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, but I'm not going to apologize for enjoying my car. What sense does it make to have the car and never drive it?" Is this what this is about the stupid car?

"Carlisle, can we just please drop it. I knew who I married when I married you, but I'm still who I am. I'd rather not discuss this now." Bella looked and sounded defeated.

"Here, let me do this. I'm going to take this…" I grabbed the dish out of Carlisle's hands.

"Oh, it's green bean almondine," Bella said proudly. I take it she's the cook in the family.

"…but before you two go inside, I want you two to sit here on the deck while I take this in. I don't want there to be any embarrassment or harsh words. What I wanted to discuss with you is pretty serious, and I need you to have an open mind." I told them trying to settle what seemed to be turning into a rather heated discussion which was sure to put a damper on the day.

"Well, Emmett. We're both pretty sure we know what you want to discuss. It's been like the elephant in the room since we first stepped into the Emergency Department. And I think the reason for Bella's stress is that you will get the wrong impression of us. Am I right, sweetheart?" Bella only nodded her agreement, though she looked to be fighting back tears.

"Okay then, we'll start there when I get back. This feels pretty warm, does this need to be reheated?" I asked.

"Well, we shouldn't if we are going to eat soon. But maybe you could put it in a warming drawer," Bella said.

"Ummm, okay. You two sit tight, I'll be right back," I said before I dashed in through the patio door.

"Um, Heidi do I have a warming drawer? Bella said this would be warm enough if we were eating soon but maybe to place it in a warming drawer. Whatever the hell that is?" I was met by my three friends laughing at my lack of cooking knowledge.

"Don't worry I've got this," Heidi said as she took the dish from my hand. She took the top off and smelled it.

"Oh, my God. This smells delish, what is it?"

"Green bean something or other. I don't know, but its vegetables. A girl after my own heart."

"So where are they?" Felix asked.

"Umm, yeah. They seem to be having a little argument. I wanted them to cool down before I introduced them. But come with me for a moment." I walked Felix over to the window that overlooked my driveway.

"HOLY SHIT! Is that a Vanquish?" Heidi and Demitri ran over to look out as well.

"So, they're rich. That's a quarter of a million dollar car," said Dem.

"Yeah but I think that's the problem. I think he came from money, and Bella's not comfortable with him flaunting it. But please guys, don't say anything about the car. I want this day to go great." I told them.

"Well, is he a pretentious ass?" Heidi asked still peaking through the curtains.

"Not at all, at least that's not what I got from him at the hospital. I think the shock I had, seeing them drive up in such an ostentatious car is what set her off. But can one of you guys do me a favor? I sort of dropped the ice when I saw them drive up. Can one of you go out and get another bag. I left the cooler in the driveway.

"Yes, I'll take care of it. Go, before they think you do have a problem with them." Felix said before he left out of the front door. Heidi and Demi stayed in the kitchen setting everything up as I went back out on the deck carrying three beers. They were sitting under the umbrella at the outdoor dining table. Little Sassy was sitting in her mommy's lap licking at what seen to be tears streaming down her face. Carlisle had a chair pulled up next to her holding her hand and trying to soothe her. I grabbed one of the other chairs and pulled it up to the other side of her and grabbed her free hand.

"Hey, you're too beautiful for tears. Look, I don't know what's going on, but I have a pretty good idea. Without going into that, let me tell you about me.

"My dad was a Major in the Army, and we moved around a lot. So, I was always the new kid where ever we went. He was a tough man to live with. Eventually, my mom got tired of the moving and trying to live up to his standards and left him. So from the age of ten, it was just my mom and me. She was a single parent with a growing boy who was always too big for his age and ate her out of house and home. So feeding me and clothing me became an overwhelming task. She worked two and three jobs sometimes just to make ends meet. So I know what it's like to have to struggle and earn everything you get.

"Then I discovered football, and it was my life. I also knew it was my only way to get into college, so I focused all of my efforts and attention on school and football. When I finally made it to the pros, I thought here is my chance to finally give back to my mom everything she's done for me. But it didn't quite work out like that for me. During my first season, I was taken out due to injury. I decided to go back to school to be a Doctor of Sports medicine. But my mom took ill not long after I went back to college and passed away a short time after that," I decided to take a moment to reflect on what I'd said and where I was going with it. Both Carlisle and Bella were now comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Emmett," Bella let go of Carlisle's hand and placed it over my hand that was holding hers. Carlisle was now rubbing my shoulder that was closest to him.

"It's okay, really. The point being…" I said as I turned to Bella. "…I know what it's like to have to work for everything you get. And I know you did that. I've googled you," Bella looked shocked.

"But on the other hand, If I had a loving husband like Carlisle that was willing to give me the world. I would grab it with both hands." I told her letting go of Bella's hand and grabbing Carlisle's.

"Here's the thing. I think you two are a wonderful couple and great together and I want to be a part of that. I took a step back after the first day I met you. I know I was coming for you two pretty hard. And after our little talk, Bella, when you were going to the lounge, you hinted twice that we weren't being professional. After speaking about you two with a friend, he pretty much suggested the same thing. So I decided to take the hint. I'm glad I did. Because I got a chance to really observe you two, during work, and when you took breaks together. I see how in love you are. I want that, so badly. But I want it with the both of you if you'll have me in your lives.

They both just sat there staring at me for what seemed like an eternity, as if I'd lost my mind. I was starting to think I'd gone insane. Then finally they both, at the same time, as if they'd been doing synchronized breathing, let out the breath they'd apparently been holding and started laughing. Now it was my turn to look at them as if they'd lost their minds. Bella finally launched herself out of her seat and threw her arms around me. Carlisle got up and walked behind my chair placing his arms around both of us and kissed me on my neck.

"Oh my, God, Em. You don't know how happy you've just made us. I was so sure you were going to take one look at that car and think we were pretentious assholes and want nothing to do with us. I was so mad at Carlisle. I thought he'd cost us our chance with you." Bella said through a mixture of laughs and sob.

"So that's a yes?"

"Well, it's a yes, we're open to the idea," Carlisle added. We're not entirely clear on the logistics of it, but yes we know we would like you to be a part of our lives. Then suddenly we heard the cheering going on inside the house. Obviously, Heidi, Demi, and Felix had been eavesdropping. I just closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Wel,l I guess it's time for you to meet my friends. They knew what I was going to propose to you today and they were going to be here for me for moral support. It was then I also noticed Sassy on the deck floor, standing on her hind legs trying to reach her mama.

"Hey, there little princess. You must be Sassy. I'm your uncle Emmett, and I'm very pleased to meet you," I told her as I bent down and scooped her up into my lap.

"I've got a special friend for you to meet," I told her.

"Guys, I'm going to go and bring Baby out, and the two of them can get to know each other, while you get to know my friends, grab some food. Just make yourself at home." I told them as I stood up to go back to the house.

Just as I pulled the sliding glass door to the patio, the next thing I knew, Baby came bounding out of the house and suddenly had Bella pinned to her chair and giving her doggy kiss, while Sassy was growling and snarling at Baby. I immediately grabbed Baby by his collar and pulled him off Bella as she was still giggling at receiving wet slobbery kisses. She then reached down and picked up Sassy.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm not hurt, I promise. He didn't hurt me," Bella said through kissing Sassy on her head. But Sassy was having none of that. She had stopped growling, but she was still showing her canines, letting Baby know he'd better get back. Bella was right, Sassy had promptly put Baby in his place because he was now hiding behind me, with his ears back and his tail between his legs, the same way he does when I scold him.

"Now look what you've done Baby. You've successfully pissed off your new little sister, and you haven't even met her yet. Bad dog!" Baby promptly laid down flat on his belly, giving me the whimper and puppy dog eyes.

"Aww, look at that Sassy. He says he's sorry. What do you say? Do ya think you can give him another chance? I asked, giving her a scratch under her chin. She looked up at Bella as if to ask, 'should I?' Bella nodded. Sassy then jumped down from Bella's lap and walked over to Baby and said hi, as dogs do, she started sniffing his butt. After a few seconds of them both sniffing each other, Sassy let out a little yap, and just like that they were friends, running off the deck together playing in the backyard. We laughed together as Sassy strutted around the yard, and Baby was bouncing around her like this big goofball.

I then turned and opened the patio door again. "Okay, you eavesdropping idiots. You can come out now." Heidi finally opened the vertical blinds revealing they'd been standing there the entire time. Felix waved with the stupidest grin on his face.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Felix…" Felix stepped out and kissed Bella's hand and shook Carlisle's

"…his wife, Heidi…" Heidi then stepped out and hugged them both.

"… and Heidi's boyfriend, Demetri." Bella and Carlisle stood there with a stunned look on their faces. They looked back and forth between each other and the triad. Bella recovered first.

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm Bella, and this is my husband, Carlisle.

"It's nice to finally meet you both, Bella. I've heard a lot about you both from this lug over here." Felix said ribbing me in the side with his elbow.

"All good things, I hope," Carlisle replied

"Of course, of course," Heidi said. There was a beat of awkward silence.

"Okay, well lets not all just stand here. Let's get something to eat. Come in, come in," I finally said breaking the silence.

"Can I get you guys anything, beer, wine, sweet tea?" Heidi offered.

"A sweet tea would be nice for me, but is it possible to use your facilities? I kinda want to get Baby's kisses off before we start eating."

"Yes, of course. Right, this way. Let's eat first then I can give you a tour of the house." I said showing her towards the downstairs bathroom.

"I think I'll come with you, Bella. I will need to use it next," Carlisle said as he caught up with us.

"I mean there's another bathroom upstairs, if …" He cut me off.

"No, No, this will be fine. We'll only be but a minute," he said

"Well, it's just here on the other side of the staircase. Second door on the left," I pointed. Carlisle nodded before placing a hand around Bella's waist as they walked to the bathroom together. Once they were out of earshot I went into the kitchen with the others.

"What the hell was that? Eavesdropping on our private conversation, REALLY?" I whispered as I began scolding the three. This was a bad idea. An even worse idea than bringing them to a meet-up. I started pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen island while biting on my fist.

"We're sorry, Emmett. You're right, we shouldn't have been eavesdropping," Heidi offered as she came over and tried to comfort me.

"And the dog! Who let Baby out of his kennel? Felix, you know how wild that dog can be when he meets new people. Hell, he knocked you to the floor the first time he met you. I was coming to get him and put him on a leash, just as Bella was polite enough to do with her dog."

"I'm sorry, Big E. I was just trying to be helpful. I went to get him when I heard you mention the dog and as soon as I opened the kennel, he was out like a flash before I could even grab the leash." Felix offered. Then the next catastrophy flashed in my mind.

"What if they think we're here to have an orgy or something? Is that why Carlisle wanted to go with his wife to the bathroom. Oh, God. OH, GOD!" It was the giggles from Bella coming around the corner that finally stopped me in my tracks.

"Em, you really need to calm down. We're not going anywhere. I will have to admit, though when you told us you'd googled us, I thought it was a little stalker-ish and creepy at first. But you really need to let your friends off the hook," Bella said with a smile. Carlisle nodded his head with a matching smile.

"Yes, you said they were here for you for moral support. I take it this is their version of a polyamorous relationship. We've been doing our research as well," Carlisle added.

"Do I hear a hint of a British accent? Essex?" Demetri asked. It was only then I caught Demetri's. He was usually so quiet.

"Berkshire, actually," Carlisle replied.

"Yes, I know the area. Then that explains the car. It's one of the posher areas of London." I facepalmed.

It's okay," Bella said as she took my hand from my face. She then grabbed my hand and lead me over to the island of food.

"I liked the explanation you gave. Don't get me wrong, I do thank heaven for my husband. I know he wants me to have the best. I just don't want people to think we are snobs because we have money and I worry that's exactly what people think when he insists on driving that overly priced car." We watched together as Demi and Carlisle walked over to the window to began discussing the car.

"Bella, I haven't told you just how beautiful you are. I can also tell you have a good heart. But Carlisle is a great guy. I really hope you will both consider a relationship with me," I told her as I looked into her pools of chocolate that were her eyes.

"I've wanted to do this since the first day I met you." She said as her eyes trained on my lips. She finally brought her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. I pulled her closer, this time deepening the kiss. I darted my tongue out across her lips and tasted her strawberry lipgloss. She opened her mouth and allowed my tongue in. I brought my hands up and tangled my fingers in her beautiful hair.

"Accosting my wife already?" Carlisle said with a chuckle as he walked up behind Bella. He moved the hair from her shoulder on one side and began to kiss her neck, as his hands began to massage her waist. We were stopped by throats clearing off to our side.

"Oh, the food. Maybe we'd better eat up. We wouldn't want all of this to go to waste," I told them, but before we broke apart, Carlisle reached up and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips as well.

"Honey, would you mind making me a plate. I'm going out to check on the dogs. A little of everything will be fine," Carlisle said as he strode over to the patio door.

"Yes, dear," Bella and I said simultaneously. We both looked at each other and began laughing as we started taking plastic wrap and foil off of dishes and grabbing plates and utensils.

* * *

 **OKAY, OKAY. We finally got the three together, and I know you are all waiting for the real nitty gritty. It's coming next chapter, I promise. Please continue to R &R**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay Guys, After finishing 'Out of the Mouths of Babes' I really, REALLY, needed some sexy Emmett and Bella. So, really graphic Lemony Goodness comes your way. (If you guys haven't noticed, I love writing lemons ;) while others find it intimidating.) I'm working out a Sequel to Out of the Mouths of Babes, but it may be a while before I post it. Want to get a good grasp of it first.**

 **Jessa76, This one is for you, girl Enjoy! Mama cover your eyes. Oh hell, she won't read this anyway.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE**

It was fun getting to know more about Emmett and his friends. It seemed Demetri, and I had a lot in common, both growing up in London. He seemed to get my sense of humor, which was always hard for most Americans

After eating some great barbeque and other good food, playing a few games and getting to know each other more, Bella and Heidi went into the kitchen to start cleaning up and putting food away.

Even Sassy and Baby seemed to be getting along nicely. After spending time running around playing chase and tug, they were curled up together on Baby's huge dog bed, Sassy's little tiny body curled up in the middle, relegating Baby to the corner of his own bed.

When Demetri and Felix went outside to dump the ice and water from the coolers, leaving Emmett and me alone for the first time, Emmett came and sat next to me on the sofa.

"So, Carlisle…" Emmett started, placing his hand on my knee. "…you seem pretty okay with this. Do you have any reservations about this at all?" I placed my hand on top of his, intertwining our fingers, which brought a huge smile to his boyish face. His huge dimples making him look even more handsome.

"Emmett, even though I've known, I was bisexual for a long time, this will be the first time I've ever acted on it. So, I guess you could say I'm a virgin when it comes to us," I said, taking our intertwined hands to point between him and me.

"Which I guess is ironic, since I was a virgin until I met Bella in college. So for us to take this step together, it will be good for us."

"May I do something I've wanted to do since the first day I met you?" Emmett asked looking into my eyes. I gave him a small smile and hoped my eye conveyed I was ready for anything. His eyes darted to my lips, as he came closer to me until our lips finally met. It started as a series of chaste kisses and finally found heat. I repositioned myself closer to him, as he brought a hand up and carded the hair at the nape of my neck. I placed both hands on his broad chest, feeling the sculpted hard muscles of his pectorals. My hands slid down his tight t-shirt, gliding over the grooves of his eight pack abs. _God this man was handsome._

We were interrupted by the sliding patio door opening and Felix and Demetri entering the room. We also looked up to see Bella standing, propped against the doorway leading from the kitchen/dining area and the living room, enjoying the show with a massive smile on her face.

"Um…sweetheart, how long have you been standing there?" I asked, my cheeks becoming warm.

"Not long. I didn't want to interrupt and to be honest, I was just enjoying the show," she said as she started walking towards us while tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. She looked much lighter and happier since being here than when we first arrived. Actually, I hadn't seen her smile this much since moving here to Tennessee.

"Well, guys, we are going to get out of your hair and get going," Felix said.

"It was lovely to meet you, Carlisle and Bella. I hope to see you again soon, and I hope you can make a few of our Polyamory Meet-ups?" Heidi said.

"With our schedules, we'll have to get with Emmett to see which ones we can attend," I said as each of them came over and gave Emmett, Bella and me a hug.

"Thanks, guys for coming and supporting me. I'm sorry about earlier," Emmett said.

"Think nothing of it Big E. Will I see you at the gym in the morning?"

"Not sure, I'm just going to play it by ear for now," he said with a smirk, tilting his head towards Bella and me.

"Okay, well, you guys enjoy the rest of the evening, ready to head out gang?" Felix asked. Heidi and Demi held hands, then turned to leave. Felix placed his hand on the small of Heidi's back and lead them out the door. I watched as he locked up before he turned back to us.

"Well, now that we are alone, what shall we do?" Emmett asked rubbing his large palms together with a sly grin on his face.

"Well, I can think of a few things, but right now I would like to resume the show that Felix and Demi so rudely interrupted," Bella said, her eyes grew darker and lidded over in lust.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged, my lovely little strawberry shortcake. Why don't you two go upstairs? It's the first door on the right. I want to make sure our fur babies are comfortable. Baby has his own room down here, and I want to make sure everything is locked up. If you'd like to take a shower, there is a spa sized shower and clean towels. I'll be up to join you in a minute," Emmett said. He went and picked up Sassy in his arms, and she laid her head on his shoulder. Baby followed behind them. I picked up Bella caveman style and ran with her up the stairs to the bedroom Emmett indicated. She giggled and wiggled all the way up.

As I walked into the bedroom there was the biggest bed I think I've ever seen. I stopped in my tracks, stunned at the size of the bed.

"What?" Bella asked. I turned her around, not placing her on her feet, so she could see.

"Wow, that's a big ass bed, but then again, he's a big ass guy. Let's go see this spa shower," She said. I then placed her on her feet. There were french double doors to the right of the room. We walked in to see a huge double sized garden tub with jacuzzi jets, and a huge glass enclosed walk-in shower with all kinds of fancy electronic buttons, built in shower seat and rainwater shower head. I looked at Bella, and we had matching wide-eyed expressions.

"And you were worried about my damn car? I mean, this is a nice house, much bigger than ours, but I understood you wanted a nice little cottage for two. But this bathroom is right out of MTV Cribs or Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous." I told her. A bright grin formed on Bella's face. She had kicked off her sandals and was stripping off her cute little sundress before I knew it. She was in the shower quick as a flash trying to figure out all the buttons.

After a couple of tries, first turning on what seemed to be the steam setting for a sauna, Bella had a nice hot shower going. I was soon out of my clothes and joined her.

After getting good and wet under the shower head, Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a passionate kiss.

"So how did it feel kissing a hot guy for the first time?" She asked me

"It was actually quite nice. He's an excellent kisser," I told her. She moaned, reaching her hand down and stroking my cock, which had been semi-erect since the kiss.

"I could tell. You two looked so hot together. So who's going to do who?" Bella asked rather seductively.

"What would you like to see?" I asked her backing her up to the shower bench.

"I don't know. There are so many delicious scenarios playing in my head right now, all of them are making me incredibly horny.

"Is that so. Well, I have a few fantasies in mind as well. You know, I haven't been just looking over polyamory websites for information. I've been checking out a few porn sites as well," I said as I began placing open mouth kisses on her neck. I couldn't believe how fucking turned on I was getting at the thought of Bella and me fucking another man.

"Is that so, my perfect English gentleman. And what exactly did you have in mind?" Bella hissed as I took her pert nipple into my mouth.

"Well, while I eat that sweet little pussy of yours, I would like to have you sucking his cock," I said as I started on her other nipple while my hand found its way down sliding through her slick folds and found her bundle of nerves.

"That could most definitely be arranged," A deep sultry voice came from behind us. I turned to see Emmett had now stripped down to all his muscular nakedness.

"Adonis and Hercules," I heard Bella whisper.

"May I, Carlisle?" Emmett said as he came and wrapped his big beefy arms around my waist and planted open-mouthed kisses on my neck as I had been doing to Bella. My head lolled to one side to give him better access.

"You know, I have a few fantasies of my own. This won't happen tonight, but eventually, I want us both to take the beautiful Isabella, one of us taking her sweet little pussy while the other takes that tight little ass. Is that something that would interest you, Isabella?" I didn't know Bella's answer but God, please let her say yes.

"I don't know. Sounds interesting, but probably painful," was her reply.

"Yes, sweetheart, it could be. Especially since I see Carlisle is by no means a small man. It will take training," Emmett said. I could feel his hardened cock pressing against my ass. He was quite impressive himself.

"I can't wait to feel that massive cock of yours deep inside me, Carlisle," he said as he gave my cock a couple of strokes with his hand.

"But let's get ourselves clean and dried. While I think shower sex is hot, I think we should explore each other on the bed where it's a lot more comfortable," he then reached on a built-in shelf and pulled down a bottle of each of our favorite shower gels. To our surprise, he had both my Molton Brown Body wash from London and Bella's favorite Sweetpea Body Wash from Bath and Body Works.

"I also have your favorite strawberry shampoo," he told Bella.

"But how did you know?" Bella asked. He just tapped the side of his nose.

"I have an excellent nose, and you two together have such an intoxicating scent. You compliment each other quite well," He told us. He handed Bella the body wash for me as he poured the body wash for Bella into his hands and began to wash her body. Bella, in turn, began to wash me. I don't remember the last time we'd done this. It was true, we had been so busy in our lives, we hadn't even thought to take in this one little pleasure.

"And what about you?" I asked Emmett.

"You can use yours on me, Carlisle. You two are perfection. I don't want to mess with perfection," he told me. I was beginning to think he was as close to perfect as it gets himself. Bella and I took turns, gliding our hands over his rippling muscles. Once we were done and out of the shower, he handed us towels. He began towel drying Bella's hair as I dried her body. He and I giving each other looks. Once he and I were both dried, he picked Bella up bridal style as we walked into the bedroom. He then laid Bella down gently in the middle of his huge bed.

He laid on one side of Bella and me on the other. We reached over Bella and began a passionate kiss as Bella's hands roamed over our bodies. We broke the kiss and turned our attention to Bella.

I started kissing Bella passionately as both our hands started roaming her smooth body. Emmett's mouth went to one of her hardened nipples as I continued, suckling on her neck as my hand made its way to her other breast. Bella hissed and writhed under us as her hands gripped our hair, holding us in place.

"Please, I need one of you to eat me," she said as she opened her legs and her back arched. I settled myself between her creamy thighs. As I did, I saw Emmett get on his knees, with his massive cock in her face. She took him in her hand and stroked him a few times before taking him into her mouth. I watched her perfectly pink pouty lips wrapped around the head of his cock.

As she did, using my fingers to spread her lower lips apart, I flattened my tongue, swiping it upward and curling at the end to find her clit. Bella moaned as I took her clit into my mouth. I then brought her legs up and rested her them over my shoulder as I continued to feast on my wife and watched as she took as much of Emmett into her mouth as she could. Emmett was moaning, and his head lolled back between his shoulder blades.

"God, Bella your hot little mouth is so good, Baby. Oh God, do that again with your tongue. FUCK!" Bella had one hand around the base of his cock that didn't fit into her mouth, the other, she was running her fingers through my hair. She knew that shit made me want to damn near growl as her fingernails scraped my scalp.

As I continued my ministration with my tongue to her clit, I began pumping three fingers into Bella's hot little pussy. Bella was moaning around Emmett's cock.

"Baby, you keep that up, and I'm not going to last long," Emmett told her. She then pulled him out of her mouth and swiped her tongue from the base to the tip of his cock before taking him back into her mouth. She then cupped her hand around his balls. I curled my fingers to find her sweet spot as I continued to feast, swirling licking and sucking on her clit. I soon felt her walls tighten around my fingers.

"Bella, move, I'm gonna…" Emmett started, but Bella shook her head and took him deeper into her mouth. I didn't have time to process how I felt about that, because Emmett gave a couple of thrust into her mouth before he grunted out his release, at the same time as Bella found her release and her juices began flowing onto my hand. Bella gave a muffled scream around Emmett's cock as her orgasm hit her.

As Bella began to lick and clean him up, Emmett reached back into his nightstand. He pulled out a box of condoms and a bottle of lube and threw them on the bed. He then grabbed Bella by the chin and plunged his tongue into her mouth. Once they broke the kiss, he hummed.

"Mmm love the taste of me on your lips," he said then gave her one more chaste kiss before climbing off the bed. With his finger, he then beckoned me to join him. As I did, he pulled a condom out of the box and opened it with his teeth

"Tell me how you think we taste together," Emmett then plunged his tongue into my mouth. I could definitely taste hints of my wife and him on his tongue. It was different than our first kiss downstairs, enjoyable none-the-less. As he kissed me, he rolled the condom onto my cock. I was grateful for his take-charge attitude because of course, I really didn't know where to begin. He then placed the lube into my hand.

"While I get a taste of Bella's sweet pussy, I want you to really lube me up and prepare me, just like you fingered Bella. You're a big man, Carlisle. I think I can take three," he told me. I was getting super excited and super turned on by this man. I'd wanted to do this to Bella so many times, but too afraid to ask her, and more afraid she'd think I was a sick bastard.

Let's face it, I'd been an entirely reserved lover when it came to Bella. If we did anything remotely different, it was at her suggestion. It wasn't until I started researching polyamorous relationships and ran across a porn site that an entirely new world was opened up to me.

It was this man, this gigantic hunk of…HOLY SHIT! He was fucking tight! And I had only slipped two fingers into his puckered rosebud. And his perfect rock hard glutes!

DAMNIT!

I can't wait to feel him surrounding my now painfully rock hard cock. The fact that he is making Bella moan and hiss is not helping my situation. Emmett moans into Bella's pussy and I continue to thrust, three fingers now, into his pucker hole. He is now meeting my thrusts.

"Oh Fuck, Carlisle, you feel so fucking good, but I need you to stop. If you don't I'm going to cum, and I don't want to waste this load. I want to be able to fuck Bella, while you fuck me. My refractory is good but not that good." He says looking over his shoulder at me. I can't see around him, but it's obvious that his ministration hasn't stopped on Bella, because she is still hissing and cursing Jesus, God and every deity in existence.

"OH, MY, FUCKING GOD! I'm…I'm… SHIT!" Bella screamed as she cums. I'm stroking my cock as I watch my wife cum at the ministration of another man, and I just need to fuck somebody.

As Bella is coming down, he grabs another condom and hands it to Bella.

"Will you do the honors, Beautiful?" Emmett says as he turns to me.

"NO! HELL NO! I want to watch this! You can fuck me later, hell, you both can fuck me! But I want to watch my husband fuck you!" Bella said very adamantly. Emmett chuckled.

"Come here, short stuff. I'll give you a front-row view. Lay over my chest. I'll feast on that sweet pussy of yours some more as you watch me take that handsome man's cock deep inside me," Emmett told her as he laid on his back on the bed. Bella sprawled over his massive chest with her pussy in Emmett's face.

I stroked my condom covered shaft for a couple of strokes, before kneeling on the bed and guiding myself to Emmett's tightly puckered hole. My eyes rolled back as I pushed the head of my cock into him. The sensation was unlike anything I've ever felt before. Even my sweet Bella.

I concentrated as his walls relaxed to take my size. I pushed in a little further, before pulling back and pushing in again, this time deeper into his warmth. Emmett's cock twitched with each thrust. I planted my hands on each of his massive thighs, not only to brace myself but to open him up further to me, as I continued to thrust in and out of him

"This is the hottest, sexiest thing I've ever witnessed in my life," Bella moaned as she began to stroke Emmett's cock.

"You like this, Baby?" I asked

"Oh God, yes. Does it feel good baby, being inside him?" she asked, her eyes hooded over. I leaned forward, putting more pressure on Emmett's thighs, as I reached and deeply kiss my wife.

"Do you mind, Carlisle? I'd like to feel him inside me?" She asked, biting on her lower lip in that sexy way she does.

"Not at all, love."

"Em, I'm going to sit on your cock now, " She announced.

"Oh, God. The two of you are going to be the death of me," Emmett said as Bella maneuvered her body so she was straddled between his legs, one leg on either side of him and facing me. She held on to Emmett's leg as she positioned herself and placed his cock at her entrance before she sunk down on him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! If I die now, I will die the happiest man on the planet," Emmett exclaimed. I kissed Bella as she bounced up and down on his cock. I then took one of her pert nipples into my mouth as she pinched the other.

"Em, this sensation is so overwhelming, I'm not going to last much longer," I told him.

"I concur. Holy shit, holy shit, feels too good, For the love of…FUUUUCK!" He said as he gave bursts of erratic thrust and pauses as he spilled into Bella. That started my own orgasm as I spilled into him.

I pulled out of him, pulled off the used condom, tying it off before dropping in a trash bin by the bed, but by God, I was still hard. I hate to say, but I've never been this sexually turned on in my life, as much as I love Bella. I felt like a new man. I immediately grabbed my wife. The sight of seeing another man's cock deep inside her brought out a possessiveness in me, though, I wasn't jealous. But I needed her. I immediately buried my cock to the hilt inside her, while she laid with her back on Emmett's massive chest. He played with her breast with one hand, while the other manipulated her clit.

I fucked her senseless. She tried to make her usual dirty talk, but it was all incoherent. I could tell the sensations were as overwhelming to her as they were for me and she was soon crying out her orgasm. It didn't take me long to follow.

I collapsed onto the bed beside them, exhausted, overwhelmed, both, I don't know. Bella was now crying real tears.

"Bella baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" I asked, mustering up enough energy to sit up. Emmett sat up so she was now sitting on his lap. He was running a soothing hand up and down her back. She couldn't speak. She just shook her head no.

"I think she's just overwhelmed," Emmett said and Bella nodded fervently in agreement.

"Hey, it's okay. I know how you feel. I've never felt anything like this before. But if it's too much, we don't…"

"NO! GOD NO!," she was finally able to blurt out through tears.

"I loved every minute of it. I just…I don't know how I'm supposed to be feeling about all of this," She said as she brought me into her arms.

"Why don't we get some sleep. I think we're all exhausted after this, and emotions are running high. It was overwhelming for all of us." Emmett said. We both nodded in agreement.

Bella and I laid back on the pillows in each other's arms. Emmett pulled up the sheet and duvet and covered us before settling down on the other side of Bella.

"Carlisle," Emmett called my name. I sat up to look into his worried eyes.

"I really hope this works out, I think I'm falling in love with both of you," He said. He then reached over Bella to give me a chaste kiss, before spooning Bella. He raked his hand through her hair, before giving her a kiss behind the ear. He reached over and stroked my cheek before we all fell deeply into sleep.

I awoke the next morning to yapping and howling dogs, to find Bella sprawled, still asleep on Emmett's chest. I was curled up in his massive arm, with my head resting in the juncture of his shoulder and chest, his arm holding me tightly to him.

* * *

 **Jessa76, was that as good for you as it was for me. Need a cigarette? ;)**


End file.
